Star Trek One Shots
by anniearmitage
Summary: Based off the reboot series with Chris Pine as Kirk, and Anton Yelchin as Chekov
1. Chekov

Even after spending the last six months in space I still found the view astounding. I watched the dark obis dotted by stars, bright planets, and comets with a sort of childish fixation as we drifted lazily through space. Pavel and Sulu seemed to have everything handled even though we seemed to be in some rather remote portion of space for I had received no new transmissions in hours.

Jim was eating an apple leaning back in his 'captain's' chair and to my dismay he was watching me I noticed from the corner of my eye. I had no clue how long Jim had watched me absent mindedly stare off into space but I was suddenly self-consious. Did he think I was neglecting my work?

"Do you need something Jim?" I asked cheerfully hoping he wouldn't point out my lack of concentration. He jumped as if startled but broke into a wide smile.

"Just watching you fantasize about me while neglecting your station." He replied smoothly biting into his bright green apple. I blushed.

"I was not thinking about you!" I huffed mentally hoping that my cheeks were back to their normal color for most of the crew turned to watch the confrontation at my outburst.

"If not about me then who?" Jim asked. I had no clue how to reply for I had spent most of my daydream thinking about the smiling, ball sunshine that was my russian friend, Pavel Chekov. Jim took advantage of my silence to laugh.

"So little miss innocent is dreaming about boys?" Jim chuckled. I seriously considered hurling a large book of Zerconin languages at his arrogant, over sized head.

"I was not day dreaming about anyone. I was rehearsing Millycanion verbs." I mumbled sounding unsure even to me. Meagan and Mahkala, my best friends both laughed out loud. Other then me they were the only girls on the main crew and of course being my best friends they already knew that I was in love with the darling russian.

"See even your friends think your full of shit." Jim replied. I glared at Mahkala and Meagan who shut up and gave me an apologetic look. "Come on Nicole fess up." Jim added smiling and biting into his apple. I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Honestly it's none of your business." I replied flipping open my text book and intending on ignoring Jim until farther notice.

"Ha I knew it and as your captain I demand you tell me at least who your drooling over." I blushed but ignored him. A few minutes later a shadow fell over my book and Jim's voice whispered in my ear, "Come on whisper it to me." I turned my head almost causing our lips to brush and causing me to break into an even deeper shade of red.

"IF I tell you will you leave me alone and never tell?" I asked already feeling myself caving when he nodded I tore a corner from my piece of paper and scribbled across the page, 'Not that this is any of your business but since you must know I have a tiny, and I must stress TINY crush on Pavel. Be Quite Jim.' He chuckled.

"Well doesn't that figure." Jim said sliding the paper back over to me. "Nicole has a crush on our favorite whiz kid Chekov." Jim stated loudly. I flushed crimson and furiously began to write down notes on the latest language I was studying not even daring to look over of shoulder at my co-workers while plotting Jim's murder, everything was quiet.

Then a shadow fell across my paper again. I spun around fully intending to give Jim a head full and then maybe murder a captain but instead of Jim standing there Chekov was right there looking at my notes with a little to much interest.

"Zo vhat Keptain says iz true?" He asked trying to hard to sound nonchalant. I nodded and with a sigh pulled out the paper I had written to Jim from under my notes so he could see it. He stared at for a minute before holding out his hand. "May I zee your penzil?" He asked sounding almost too polite. I handed him the pencil.

He moved the paper out of my sight then after several minutes slide it back. It read in small, curvy writing; 'So will you be my girlfriend then for I believe I have a crush on you although I wouldn't call it tiny.' I swear my heart missed a beat.

I turned giving him a long look, he looked nervous but honest. I broke into a warm smile and nodded.

"Of course." I replied. He settled down slipping his hand into my mine and leaned forward like he might kiss me but instead only whispered in my ear. "After zis shift let's hang out at zhe coffv bar in zhe cafe." before he stood and walked back over to his own seat.

I turned back to my work knowing I wouldn't be able to focus for my wildest dream had come true. The russian loved me too. How perfect?


	2. Chekov 2

Enlisting in Starfleet was not my ideal so I couldn't be held accountable for being a less than admirable ensign from time to time. I wanted to follow in my parent's footsteps but I was a bit more wild by nature then either of them had been and frequently found myself in situations that would make my mother blush with shame and my father flush plum with anger. Tonight was one of those nights when I was sure my parents would be more then just disappointed in my actions.

"Captain you must understand what a arrogant prick he was being." I begged glaring at the smirking blond standing beside McCoy behind Captain Kirk. "His actions were... unacceptable." I added as an afterthought when I remember the way he had grabbed my ass in the bar.

Yes, earlier tonight I had been brawling in a bar of all things to be doing in the worse of places. Nurse Swan, a man a few years older then me with shoulder length blond hair and horrible womanizing habits had attempted to come on to me by grabbed my ass and stating obnoxiously loudly some rather lewd statements which ended with us two rolling.

As with any man when he realized he was losing he backed out the chivalrous excuse; He refused to fight a girl. Only apparently he was still lowly enough to then turn me into the captain as if I had been the one of came on to him and then just randomly attacked him when he turned me down. God, was I pissed off.

"Ensign your actions were uncalled for and frankly not the kind of behavior I can condone on my ship." Jim began although from the smile spreading across his face I knew I was off the hook. This whole thing was most definitely just for show so that Swan would shut his crybaby mouth.

I was rather close to Captain Kirk, hell I would even go as far as to say we were friends at one time more than friends and he knew that I wouldn't lash out against Doctor Swan if he didn't fully deserve it. I suddenly understood that if I just played along everything would work out fine and I could retire to my quarters shortly to sleep off the pain of being in a fight with a man twice my size and strength.

I frowned trying to look as upset as possible. "But captain..." I began pleading. Doctor Swan looked pleased which I found rather irksome but being the mature person I am I choose not to react and just kept eye contact with Kirk while imagining slapping that grin right off Doctor Swan's face.

"Stop, no more excuses. You'll need to stay behind so we can negotiate your punishment." Kirk sounded so serious that I almost believed it myself but the little wink me gave me before turning to Doctor Swan reminded me that this was all just a well planned act.

"Doctor you may retire to your quarters. McCoy stay please." Jim instructed the men sounding powerful but an edge of humor showed through insuring me that this was all just a well planned charade, entertainment for the captain even if I didn't enjoy this I preferred it to the alternative.

"Yes, Captain Kirk." Swan said saluting and turning to leave but not without sending a wink in my direction. My blood boiled and I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out yet again against that know it all prick.

Swan opened the door with a quick repeat of the code and was gone leaving me there with Jim, Bones, and Meagan alone. Kirk opened his mouth to say something to me but Meagan, my best friend cut him off.

"FIGHTING AGAIN!" She bellowed marching over to me looking extremely pissed. "BETTER YET FIGHTING AND DRINKING! YOUR UNDERAGE, ACTING EVEN YOUNGER, AND FOR GOD SAKES YOUR LUCKY YOUR NOT HURT!" I opened my mouth to reply(and to inform her I was almost of age) to Meagan's rant but she cut me off. "Oh my god your not hurt right?" She said suddenly sounding concerned instead of angry.

"A few bruises, nothing major." I said calmly rolling up my sleeves to show her my arms which had several yellowish patches forming that would soon be dark purple bruises. Meagan frowned, looking upset.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." She sighed running her fingers over the places and shaking her head. I winced at the pressure covering the sore spots and prayed she didn't notice. "You've got to be more careful." She went on chiding me and continuing her careful examination.

"He left bruises?" This time it was Jim who spoke moving forward to look at the places forming on my arms. Meagan pressed down hard on a particular nasty place on my right forearm it took all my will power not to rip my arm away from her and nurse the wound that was forming beneath Meagan's insensitive fingers.

"How bad does that hurt?" She asked her tone fully implying that she already knew that it hurt pretty bad. I shrugged trying to play it off as nothing but Meagan seen right through the act. She leaned back and gave me a long once over, Jim and McCoy stood near both with severe looks of disapproval painted on their faces.

"Is that the worse of the them? No pain anywhere else?" She asked sounding serious. I thought about lying but a sharp pain ripped through my side encouraging me to just fess up after all my side was throbbing like a mother fucker.

"My side." I finally said gingerly reaching for the hem of my top and pulling it up. I couldn't help but to yelp as Meagan reached forward to touch the tender area. McCoy moved in closer looking over the extremely dark, and throbbing patch of skin that took up most of my left side.  
"You need to come on down to the sickbay." McCoy said after a few moments. "It looks like something is broken." He sounded rather annoyed and I suddenly felt bad for causing so much trouble on an otherwise peaceful night. I was opening my mouth to state my apology but I was cut off once again, this time by Jim.

"That bastard. I won't allow this. He'll be off my ship tomorrow." He preached looking extremely pissed. I wasn't sure what to say but I couldn't say much my whole side was on fire as McCoy probed the sensitive wound.

"No time for that, someone help me with her at the moment." McCoy sounded annoyed as he wrapped my arm around me. I began to protest.

"I walked from the bar to here, I can walk now." I insisted pushing McCoy away but his grasp was to strong and I could hardly move but a few inches away.

"And that probably only increased the damage. Damnit Nicole I am the doctor not you." He said gesturing for some help at which Jim moved forward wrapping his arms around my middle and helping McCoy lift me. I yelped as fire shot up my side and lay whimpering in their arms unable to do much as the they packed me to the sickbay Meagan close to my side looking worried.

Once we reached the sickbay McCoy sit right to work having me completely remove my top and lay back on the examination table. Jim and Meagan stood off to the side watching as McCoy used various instruments on my skin causing various levels of pain each time his frown deepened.

"I need to run a few more tests but I can assure you that you will at least be in here a few nights." McCoy began. I sighed now I was annoyed. I had a date with my boyfriend of four months, Pavel tomorrow and here I was trapped in the sickbay with a few broken ribs from a bar fight, wonderful.

"Hey Meagan." I began she moved to my side looking like she thought I was dying. I wanted to reassure her but I had a favor to ask of her and she was more likely to do it if she was worried. "Can you do something for me?" I asked. She nodded. "Tell Pavel that I'm in the sickbay, now preferably so he understands I'm not blowing him off." I pleaded.

"Alright." She looked reluctant to leave but I knew Meagan well enough to know that she would because she knew I expected her to. "I'll go and tell him right now." She said standing a heading for the door. McCoy pressed his lips in a tight line as he approached with a clipboard.

"I'll file a formal report an a minute but I can confirm you have at least three broken ribs, some internal bruising, and it looks like one off your broken bones my have ripped some important muscle tissues. That bastard did quite the job." McCoy reported looking grim. Jim looked pissed.

"He'll be off my ship, I promise." He assured me. That was the thing, Jim was always there for me. He had asked me out before Pavel but after a rather sticky fight I had ended up dating the russian ensign and letting the arrogant captain fall back to just friends status.

"Thanks Jim." I said with a sigh as McCoy pulled me into a sitting position and began to wrap bandages around me causing pain to shoot through me. Jim looked like he was going to say something further but Pavel burst into the room.

"Keptain." He nodded in formal greetings to Jim before hurrying over to my side and taking my hand into his his. "I should av akin off vork and stayed vith you vhen you planned to go out." He said kissing me on my forehead before turning to McCoy and inquiring about my injuries.

I noted out of the corner of my eye that after Pavel's arrival Jim had left the room and for some reason I found this upsetting. I didn't have much time to ponder for after McCoy quoted his previous report he went to fetch me a sedative and Pavel's lips were on mine pushing away any thoughts of the 'Keptain' from my mind.


	3. Spock

Paperwork was not for everyone but Angela had never minded doing the repetitive work. You see paperwork was something she could easily perfect and Angela liked things to be perfect. Maybe that was why she first noticed first officer, Spock after all he was as close to perfect as men came. Maybe her need for perfection was also the reason that she had yet to act on her feelings for Spock for when it came to a social situation Angela fell short of perfect.

Perfect was something Angela had sought after her whole life. She wanted every aspect of her daily life to enviably perfect. From her straight, well tamed brown hair and her warm, heart melting stare to her business like dress and her ability to cut a deal with the toughest of clients Angela had strived and achieved a level of perfection rarely visited by humans but like all Angela had her short comings and she couldn't for the life of her master the cunning social arts that came so easily to most.

Angela finished her work and signed her name in perfect business like cursive that had little personality and looked so formal it almost seemed like computer print not hand writing. Angela was pleased and was sure Spock would be pleased. She had rewritten, corrected, and signed off on all of the documents in record time. How could Spock not notice?

She neatly put the papers into the vanilla folder, tucked the folder under her arm, and left her office heading for the Bridge where Spock was currently on shift. The current shift would end in twenty minutes and gamma shift would begin, that would be the perfect chance to give Spock her completed work.

Although it may have only been a subconscious act Angela had planned this meeting with Spock to occur during gamma shift for a reason. She wanted a chance to have Spock to herself. She wanted to find some sort of imperfection that would set her mind at ease, something to prove that he was no better then Captain Kirk with his womanizing ways or Doctor McCoy with his accursed gruff attitude that was frankly a turn off to all who met him.

In situations like this timing is everything and Angela liked to consider herself a punctual person. She arrived outside the Bridge exactly five minutes before the end of shift allowing herself just enough time to adjust a few matters. She pulled at the belt loops of her slacks(She refused to wear skirts. They seemed so sexist to her.) assuring them a nice position and straightened her top until all wrinkles fell into submission. Finally she brushed a few stray strands of hair back behind her ears and with perfect posture stood against the wall to wait.

Spock on the other hand apparently was not punctual for shift would end ten minutes before him and Captain Kirk would leave the Bridge. Angela was however quite patient and wouldn't usually mind waiting but this situation was different. She hadn't wanted to be nervous when she confronted Spock but the longer she waited the more nervous she became. Where was he?

When Spock finally exited the Bridge she breathed a sigh of relief. He paused when he noticed her and made his way over already aware of what was about to occur except he expected her to just give him the papers so he could retreat not for her to suddenly engage him in conversation.

"Lieutenant Page. I presume you have completed the regulation forms?" Spock asked upon approach. Angela removed the folder from the crook of her arm and passed it to him.

"You are correct. I have to ask though why are there so many request forms for new equipment? On a ship as prized of the enterprise why does the crew seem to be having so many issues?" Angela asked formally. Her intent was simple: Pull Spock into conversation then strike.

"Your concerns are well placed however unnecessary. The requests are from the Medical bay and Doctor McCoy has placed them more out of precaution than need." Spock replied matching her formal, polite tone of voice. Angela would have preferred annoyance but of course she should have expected that it would not be that easy.

"I see how admirable of him. I presume you are spending your afternoon with Captain Kirk? Perhaps to have drinks." She was blatantly baiting him almost flat out accusing him of drinking alcohol in his spare time a habit that rather repulsed Angela.

"Actually I was planning on retiring to my quarters and finishing my paper on interracial dating habits. I assume you will be joining Lieutenant Coswell for drinking and the human past time of flirting and luring?" Spock replied. Angela was almost shocked. He had in a sense insulted her for he knew she held a strong distaste for alcohol. He was baiting, he was playing along. Angela didn't like this at all.

"I was actually doing to go get a coffee and pull up a nice classic film to enjoy back in my dorm. I don't participate in tasteless activities." She replied bitingly. Angela hoped he realized that she had attempted in insinuated that he participated in tasteless acts.

"Lieutenant I must say I am shocked. When I realized where you affections lay I presumed that you would pursue your desires not attack them. I may have placed interest in you prematurely." Spock stated in his matter-of-a-fact tone but his eyes betrayed more. Angela who was an expert at reading people and easily detected the hurt that flashed for only a few seconds in the Vulcans eyes. It was all intriguing and confusing. For a moment though she too felt a strong hurt. Was he implying she had lost her chance?

"My affections? I believe you are referring to my feelings for you and I believe it was I who mislaid my interests to early." Angela's tone though civil betrayed her hurt. She wanted Spock and some how he had known, said nothing, and let her ruin everything.

"I apologize. I must say though I am offended that instead of offering me a chance you choose to not trust me and seek out flaws that you knew were not there and then went as far as to call me tasteless." Spock replied and for the first time ever he sounded biting. Angela was shocked and something snapped. Her perfect control hit a wall, her lack of knowledge on social situations had led to unacceptable actions but what she was about to do was so out of character it shocked even her yet she couldn't stop herself.

Without thinking Angela forcefully and roughly placed a kiss on Spock's lips. She wasn't timid, she didn't hold back. She gave it her all pouring everything she been holding back into that one heated kiss proving to him that no matter what she said she was passionate in her desires. She dropped her lady like composure as Spock returned the gesture and began taking his thumb and rubbing circles into her palm, devilishly erotic shapes hell maybe even alphabets. She remembered vaguely that to vulcans hands were the most sexual of body parts. In a sense she was having _vulcan hand sex_ with Spock. Amazing.

They finally broke apart. Angela being a human was flushed bright red and panting, her hair messy and her hand burning, a pleasant sensation. Spock however seemed nearly perfect his lips slightly parted and wet, his breathing a bit quirkier but his eyes told all the black orbs were filled with unsuppressed lust and a primal sort of love.

"I believe that as you humans would say I would enjoy to be your 'boyfriend'." Spock stated standing almost to close. How had her plan became this? Angela thought but how could she ever refuse that perfect request after all she loved the vulcan with every fiber of her being.

"I could see it no other way." Angela panted running her fingers through her hair trying to fix the mess.

"Would you mind me joining you for your plans tonight?" Spock inquired reaching out to help her fix her hair. Angela met his eyes and nodded curtly, formally almost. She could see the smile dancing in his eyes, the knowledge of what the had shared burning like liquid fire in his gaze. Tonight and the rest of her life was going to be interesting, she could feel it in her hand.


	4. Chekov 3

**Keep On Lovin You - Steel Magnolias**

His warm body was pressed against mine, a perfect fit. One arm was draped across my middle and his mouth was working it's way down my collar bone trailing light kisses. Who wouldn't want to wake up to this? I moaned as he sucked lightly on the sensitive area.

"Feeling better?" He asked mischievously. I nodded biting down hard on my bottom lip as his fingers kneaded the skin of my lower back. God, how did he do that? I had been so stressed earlier, swore I just wanted to sleep yet here I was getting carried away but how could I not? Chekov, my boyfriend of nearly four months was just so amazing at relieving my tension.

"Why don't you just lay right here then and let me ease your mind?" He asked bringing his lips to mine. "Unless you'd rather sleep?" He added as he broke our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his closer.

"I think I'm going to keep on loving you." I replied my lips so close to his I could feel his heated breath. He leaned in kissing me and I was lost.

[ ]

 **The Mixed Tape - Jack's Mannequin**

I laid alone in my bed wondering where he was. His face danced before my eyes as I clutched his letter in my hand. How sweet of him to leave a letter, something to help him dig the knife into my heart with extra vigor. What a wonderful way to pour salt in my wounds.

He and that whore, Lindsey had apparently been getting together in secret for about a week and he wanted to be with her. He insisted he would never be able to continue a relationship with me and informed me that I would always be in his heart regardless. How poetic of the bastard.

I tossed the crumbled letter into the corner of the room and moved to my PADD and began doing what I always did when I was upset, making a playlist. Making a playlist of music that could hold my sorrow for me until I was ready to take it on myself.

[ ]

 **A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) - All Time Low**

Here I was taking the walk of shame from Chekov's room back to my own. Yea, I had slept with my ex boyfriend. We had been on shore leave getting drunk in a local bar when he had walked into the bar looking like a million dollars and with my brain cells intoxicated with strong vodka I was falling over myself to be back in his arms.

I gave Chekov my heart five months ago and even after he threw it away he still retained ownership. One night was better then never right? Sure, I had been used as a casual fuck by the man who once claimed that he would never commit such actions but in the end I was glad he had lied because I was back in his arms. I took an oath not to sleep with him but I had broken it happily.

We were an over night sensation but we were one hell of a sensation. Yes, I accepted that things between my co-worker would be tense these next few days but it was all worth it.

[ ]

 **Unfaithful - Rihanna**

We had gotten back together in a sense. Technically I was dating Jim but on the side, in dark halls when everyone else wasn't looking I was Chekov's girl again. Each hot touch felt like the world's best drug bringing me to new highs, each feverish kiss lit a fire deep within that no matter what refused to die. I needed this guy.

The whole act tasted like sin. I knew Jim had given up a lot, including his reputation to date me but even if it hurt him it made me come alive. I thirsted for those moments when I could sneak away. I didn't mind be made a whore of because to Chekov I was forever tied.

I knew Jim knew, I knew almost everyone knew, I knew I didn't care because I knew I loved Pavel more then life itself.

[ ]

 **Best of Me - The Used**

I laid spread eagle on my bed watching the ceiling spin as I tried to forget him. He had tried to get the best of me through the darkest games. He had lied, he had hurt me, and he made me want to forget how he had used me.

I grabbed the bottle and tried to read the blurred letters. What kind of pills were these? Oh yea, the killing kind. I closed my eyes and welcomed the blackness. Now I could forget. He had gotten the best of me, he had won.

It was so nice to know that he cared. I felt myself slipping away but could only smile for in I way I had won. He may have made me want to forget but I had been brave enough to force myself to.

"I win." The words died on my lips as I finally burned out and began to fade away.


	5. Bones

**001\. Hyposprays**

Meagan loved a lot of things in life. She loved her family, her friends, her boyfriend but above all she loved hyposprays. She wasn't the type that normally took pleasure out of others pain. Hell, she had became a nurse just so she could help people but when it came to hyposprays she couldn't help but take a little enjoyment out of stabbing the medicine loaded needles into the necks of people of annoyed her.

Every time someone like Captain Kirk walked into the medical bay clutching their abdomen or complaining of a headache she got this tiny thrill just thinking about thrusting the hypospray into their necks. Everyone on the USS Enterprise knew when Meagan came their way what was coming.

She was the queen of hyposprays and Leonard knew when someone needed a hypospray Meagan was always ready and waiting to lunge. Yes, she loved hyposprays. Captain Kirk on the other hand hated Meagan and her hyposprays.

 **002\. Chess**

Since when was Chekov so good at chess? Meagan had always loved knowing that she could beat Chekov at one thing and that thing had always been chess until now for even Meagan had to admit that she losing, losing bad.

"How did you get so good at chess?" Meagan asked as she reluctantly made the fatal move that would allow Chekov to destroy her king. She had no choice after all. He had her pinned. Her kingdom was going down, period.

"My girlfriend is truly amazing." Chekov replied moving in for the kill right as said girlfriend walked into the room. Meagan's best friend, Nicole who Meagan was currently damning to the deepest corner of hell under her breath.

"Hi guys." Nicole said innocently enough walking over to wrap her arms around her boyfriends neck and look over the chess board her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She whispered something to Chekov who nodded in approval and quickly moved his knight in for the kill. Meagan leered at Nicole.

"Your a cheater," Meagan said jabbing her finger at Chekov. "And your a traitor." This time she pointed her finger accusingly at Nicole before she pushed her chair back away from the table and stormed off for the medical bay the laughter of Nicole and Chekov following her out the doors. _God, someone is so getting the hypospray._ Meagan thought.

 **003\. PDA**

Nicole and Pavel were an open couple. Everyone knew that they were a couple because they did not hide their affections at all. Be it on the transporter, in the hallways, or as the left the bridge they were always touching at least holding hands as if they couldn't stand being separated from one another. They shared kisses right in the middle of the mess hall and didn't care who saw. Yes, Nicole and Pavel were very public about their affections for one another.

Meagan and Leonard were not an open couple. Everyone did not know that they were a couple although most suspected it. Meagan and Leonard were private in their affections. They kept hand holding to a bare minimum and never kissed in public. Although some may have thought they didn't love each other enough that was not at all true. It fact the loved each other so much that they didn't want to disrespect each other's professional reputations. Yes, Meagan and Leonard were not an open couple at all.

The question remains of which couple is more in love? The answer is simple both couples are obviously completely in love. PDA may not be for everyone but love definitely is.

 **004\. Accents**

Nicole was always bragging to Meagan about how much she loved it when Chekov talked russian to her, about how hot having a boyfriend with an accent was. Meagan took all this in silence because she knew something that Nicole didn't know she knew about accents. You see Nicole didn't think Meagan knew what it was like to have a boyfriend with an accent but Meagan in fact knew all to well.

"Hello darlin'" Bones's voice was husky is southern accent pronounced as he drawled out his words. Although his accent didn't appear much while Bones was on the job it always seemed to be making a special appearance for Meagan mainly because Bones knew Meagan loved it.

"Hey Cowboy." Meagan said biting down on her bottom lip and giggling like a school girl. Bones had that effect on her. His strong, calloused hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up close to him. She blushed as something um. . . pointy brushed her thigh obviously he was enjoying himself.

"Ready for the rodeo?" He whispered in her ear his lips brushing lightly against the sensitive skin as he drawled out each word. It was times like this that Meagan knew that Bones's country accent was hotter then Chekov's russian one could ever hope to be.

 **005\. Heartbeat**

A moment like this was rare. Bones was holding her close enough that she could hear his heartbeat, slow and rhythmic right beneath her ear. Bones was not the type to cuddle but for some reason this morning he had chosen to stay in bed, holding her close, and whispering all those little compliments that he knew she loved to hear directly into her ear.

Meagan snuggled in his close as possible listening to his heartbeat with rapt attention trying to see if like in all those corny romance novels it was beating in sync with her own. It didn't take long for her to realize that it wasn't. His was heavy and slow while hers beat faintly and quickly. His fell like the heavy beat of hawk wings against the wind while hers was closer to that of a butterflies wings.

Despite not fitting the classic depiction of perfect she thought this was better for as a medical professional she knew that a man's heartbeat should not remind anyone of a butterfly any more than a women's should remind someone of a hawk. She didn't need their love to fit romance novels cheap depiction of love to know what her and Bones had was beyond special. It couldn't be put into words, it was beyond understanding. It defined what love really was. Out of sync while perfectly one.

 **006\. God**

God was one of the most used word in both Bones and Meagan's vocabularies. Bones frequently used the word in conjunction with dammit particularly around Jim. Meagan frequently used the word in conjunction with a sigh particularly around Nicole. Both used the word to show frustration or annoyance around their respective best friends.

"God," Meagan sighed. "You can be such a child." She was absolutely drained at this point. She had been up all night coughing and now she had to deal with Nicole's shit about how Pavel smelled different lately not bad but different. This was the perfect occasion to use her favorite God-Sigh combo.

"God dammit Jim," Bones began gruffly. "I'm a doctor not a damn relationship counselor." Bones ran his fingers through his hair and tossed an annoyed glance at his friend, Jim who was pouting like a two year not a genius level starfleet captain that he was. Yes, Jim pouting about Nicole being with Pavel was becoming the most annoying and repetitive conversations Bones had ever sit through but also perfect opportunities to use his favorite God-Dammit combo.

Oh yes where would Meagan and Bones be without God in their lives? He was after all such an important part of their respective vocabularies.

 **007\. Space**

Meagan loved space something about the vast, endless possibilities that space promised intrigued her. She wanted to explore it and to find out things that no one before her had ever know. She wanted to see each star up close and personal. She needed to feel the heat of a thousand suns.

Meagan also knew that Bones was much less then indifferent about space. Hell, she would even go out on a limb and say he hated everything that had to do with space. To him it was just disease and darkness. She frequently tried to get him to see in her way yet she always failed.

But Bones hating space did have one advantage. When she needed to be alone she had somewhere to go, the observation deck with it's glass walls that allowed her to look out into the dark void that was space and dream about what each little ball of lights story was and that was where she was currently headed.

Meagan approached the deck and pushed open the door only to see Nicole down on her knees and Pavel leaning over the control panel moaning as she worked to bring him to climax. Meagan gagged and closed the door. Suddenly she understood why Bones didn't like space for she wasn't so fond of looking at it anymore either.

 **008\. Accident**

She had fallen in love on an accident. It had started out as something simple was no strings attached a few months back. But a few kisses had led to a few touches and a few touches had lead to a bedroom and a bedroom had led to several long morning after the act conversations which had in turn led to Meagan falling in love on total accident.

She might have been offended. She might have been upset. She might have been angry. She might have been in a bad situation. She might have been a lot of things but she was in fact only one thing and that thing was in love. She was in love and there was very little she could do about it.

Luckily Bones had had a little accident too.

 **009\. Whiskey**

Nicole and Chekov were loyal vodka drinkers. Nicole lived by vodka when it came to alcohol. She and Chekov both swore that nothing compared to the russian drink. Leonard on the other hand swore that vodka had no taste at all on it's best days and on it's worse tasted just like rubbing alcohol.

Leonard was a whiskey drinker. He liked the burn and the pain that came with a nice, tall shot of good old kentucky whiskey like his grandma used to shoot. He liked his drinks strong and fiery and full of passionate pain.

Alcohol says a lot about a person and Leonard liked his girls to be just like his whiskey; strong and fiery. Meagan in other words was his perfect match. It was written in the alcohol.

 **010\. Title**

A person's title can tell you a lot about them for instance Kirk's title of Captain told you he was an arrogant ass in charge of a lot of people who liked him better before he got the title. One of those people was named Meagan Phelps and she liked him a lot more before he got the title although notably she never liked him a lot.

"Please," Jim begged pouting. "I hate hyposprays and I'd like you a lot more if you didn't poke me with one." He was pleading as Meagan prepared the hypospray. It was biyearly vaccinations time and Jim once again was acting like a two year old. She had to send Spock to drag him down to the medical bay and once in the medical bay he had not once paused in his begging and pleading, a feeble attempt to keep the hyposprays at bay.

"Come on Jim. Your being a baby." Meagan said grinning like the chester cat as she capped with lid on the hypospray and turned to face Jim who had went ghostly pale and was leering at the hypospray as if he could glare it into nonexistence. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." She said closing in on the young captain who whimpered.

"Close your eyes and I'll count to three." Meagan cooed trying to calm him down so he would relax and she could get a good shot. Jim reluctantly close his eyes. "One. . ." Meagan started but the moment the word passed her lips she jammed the hypospray into Jim's neck.

"Dammit I wasn't ready. What happened to two and three." Jim asked glaring at Meagan as he rubbed his neck. "And for god sake did you have to jab me that hard?" He winced.

"I did indeed and unless you want to spread the story about what happened here you'll shut up and get out of medical bay so I can finish the rest of the crew." Meagan said primly turning to prepare the next hypospray. "Unless you think you need a second dose." She added when Jim didn't move. Jim paled and quickly made to leave the medical bay. Meagan grinned, laughing under her breath.

 **011\. Invitation**

No one could piss Meagan off quite like Jim Kirk. She couldn't stand him for several reasons, the main probably being how much he acted like Nicole. He was arrogant, childish, and stubborn beyond words not to mention the fact that he treated all women as if they were his property.

"As your captain I command you stop stabbing me with those damn hyposprays." Jim called to Meagan who was retreating to throw away the used hypospray. She didn't bother to reply to Jim's 'order' but instead just as calmly flipped him off upon realizing what she done she could almost feel Jim's smirk boring into her back.

"So what is that an invitation?" Jim his voice laced with that sultry humor that pissed Meagan off so frequently still thankfully she had her back to him so he couldn't see the stead color of red coat of cheeks.

"No that's not a damn invitation." She grumbled storming into Bones office and out of Jim's sight. God, he could piss her off like no one else. He had to twist her simple gesture of hate all out of context. Damn him.

 **012\. Swimming**

Meagan rarely was chosen to go on ground missions but this time Bones insisted he needed her assistance so she would be beaming down along with Bones, Chekov, Spock, Nicole, Scotty, and Jim. Everyone in the beaming party seemed oddly excited about this mission though for the life of her she didn't know why.

The surface of the planet was a lot like earth's. Lush green grass covered the ground and a the forest line was dense and dark. Meagan knew that they would be hiking through the forest and honestly didn't mind but she couldn't see why everyone else thought marching through the dense undergrowth while trying not to trip over the thick unruly roots was so exciting.

The hike took about fifteen minutes and everyone was quite but the air seemed to buzz with excitement. Then they broke through the tree line and Meagan understood the excitement. Before her was the most beautiful beach she had ever laid eyes on with white sand and the bluest of oceans.

"Wanna swim?" Bones asked wrapping his hands around hers and pulling her to the water. She watched as the rest of their party stripped off and went barreling into the water. Nicole and Chekov were out neck deep and kissing, Jim was waging splash war with Scotty, and only Spock seemed be doing his job collecting water samples.

Meagan really wanted to swim. She bit down of her bottom lip and nodded before shyly shedding her clothes and trying not to pay to much unnecessary attention to Bones as he stripped down to his underwear. Once they had shed their clothes Bones led an excited but blushing Meagan into the cool relaxing water.

"I told you I needed your assistance." Bones whispered. "I couldn't have seen the excitement on your face without your assistance." He concluded leaning into to kiss her using that gentle manner that only she could coax out of the doctor.


	6. Spock 2

I had watched work at first because I envied his ways. I wanted the ability to be sure, confident, and always correct. I wanted people to think my opinion was the right one and that my logic was always sound. I wanted the ability to suppress emotions and be untouchable by my frequent bullies but as time passed the reasons I watched Spock changed drastically. Soon I was watched Spock because I wanted him, everything single bit of him. I needed to feel him in my bones.

Still even though I knew I loved him more then I had ever loved another man I was still much to shy to ever to speak of him. Hell, I was almost to shy to think about him. I blushed at the merest mention of his name or when Pavel, who was like a brother to me would joke about what a nice couple Spock and I would make I withered form embarrassment inside.

What if he ever learned about my struggle? What if he ever realized how much I needed his attention? What if he ever noticed how I was more attentive to him then anyone else on the ship? Oh the horror. I would die if my secret ever was revealed for how could live on once was rejection and mockery was not only in my head but really happening?

"Hi Rose." Chekov greeted me taking his normal seat across from me. Chekov, Sulu, and I had taken lunch together since I first introduced myself to Chekov by tripped and falling into his lap at lunch. Honestly that trip was one of the best things to ever happen to me for I quickly became part of their little group and gained to amazing friends.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite russian." I greeted thrilled that he had showed up to get my mind off the vulcan who was almost within hearing distance. I probably could hear what him and Jim were talking about if I tried but really I wasn't going to stoop to a stalkerish level. . . probably.

"Your blushing. Dreaming about that your pointy eared heart throb again?" Chekov chuckled. I slapped his shoulder rather hard and gave him a pointed glare. I swear Chekov will be my down fall one day.

"Your being loud. He might hear you." I hissed at Chekov who was red with laughter. Laughing at me? Gah, why did I have to be embarrassed by every little thing. I could feel the heat raising in my cheek as a few people turned to look at the russian who was dying from laughter in his seat across from me.

"Pavel Chekov it is not that funny." I snapped. "Your drawing attention." I reasoned. Chekov swallowed his laughter and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Vorry Rose. You are just too vunny. If you vould talk to him to him you might surprise yourself." Pavel said leaning forward to ship his coke like nothing was wrong. I starred at him like he had grown a second head.

"Your do realize who your talking to but incase you don't let me feel you in. Your implying that Rose the stuttering nurse who blushes about everything and can't even think about Spock without nearly dying because all the blood in her body is suddenly in her cheeks should actually talk to him?" I whispered to russian. Who shrugged as if we talking about the weather and not the love of my life.

"Yea. Even you americans must realize that if someone doesn't make the first move nothing vill ever happen." Pavel stated biting into some weird russian food. I wrinkled my nose at the site of the vile crap but otherwise attempted to ignore the stuff that looked like it might try to crawl away at any moment. Thank god for FRENCH FRIES.

"I know, I know it's just. . . You know I can't." I sighed picking up a french fry and twirling between my fingers suddenly I wasn't very hungry. I knew Pavel meant well but he had only managed to remind me that I couldn't have the vulcan simply because I was a failure. I failure at simple human communication. I could speak nine languages and diagnose someone in twelve minutes but ask me how my day is going and I fall apart.

"Oh but you can. Your choose not to." Chekov send pointing his fork at me accusingly. I wrinkled my nose.

"Get that crap away from me." I mumbled leaning back. Chekov laughed breaking is serious front and pulling back his fork to take a bite. I settled back down in my chair glad for the change of subject.

"But seriously..." Chekov began. I groaned. Yay, more counseling from Dr. Love. "I could help you. I'm sure I could get you two lonely hearts together." He went on ignoring my look of pain and boredom. Before I could disagree with him Sulu showed up at the table. The Asian looked extremely tried as me plopped down by Chekov.

Once Sulu arrived I knew I was off the hook. Chekov and him struck up a conversation about wrap time and the concept of a black hole while I listened and ate maybe two french fries.

Lunch shift ended and Sulu left to deliver something to Scotty and Pavel and I were alone to walk back to the main deck. For a while we walked in silence. I was wrapped up in thoughts about Spock and Chekov well.. who the knows what goes on in his head.

"I'm sorry but I THINK this is for the best." Chekov said suddenly right before we entered to main deck. I had no chance to reply but I suddenly felt uneasy. What was this russian planning? I swear I'll kill him if he says something to Spock, adorable or not Pavel better not even think about it. I loved Spock and Spock didn't know this and I wanted to keep it that way so no russian better interfere with my happiness.

Chekov was avoiding me and he was talking to Spock way more then usual. That much I knew for sure but other then that could swear to nothing. The ensign carefully avoided my gaze and went as far as to leave Sulu and I to eat lunch awkwardly by ourselves while he ate with Spock and Jim. So I was pretty much for sure my best friend had sold me out.

After dinner had ended I waited for Chekov to leave so I could catch up with him alone and sure enough I got my chance. I hurried out of my seat to follow the russian who was leaving unattended, perfect.

"Pavel Chekov what did you say to Spock?" I whispered to him the moment I caught up with me. He rose one perfectly sculpted eyebrow like he didn't no what I was talking about.

"Your over reacting but speak of ve devil." Chekov replied I looked over where he was looking and sure enough the vulcan, Spock was heading are way looking calm and composed as always. If he was coming to reject me you couldn't tell but I knew in my heart what was coming.

"Ensign Chekov, Ensign Winters." He greeted us formally wringing his hands. "Ensign Chekov I believe the captain needs you." Spock said giving Chekov I funny look I couldn't quite read. Chekov nodded and took off down the hall leaving me and Spock alone in awkward silence.

"So er Ensign Winters, I assume that Chekov has told me correct information?" Spock began sounding for once, unsure of himself. I blushed crimson and nodded looking down at my feet to avoid having to see his expression.

"So you are indeed... infatuated with me?" Spock asked stumbling over the word infatuated like he wasn't sure how to pronounce it. Why was he acting nervous? He didn't have to worry about hurting me, he'd never have the chance to see me upset, I wouldn't allow it.

"You could call it that I guess." I mumbled almost hoping he couldn't hear me after all it wasn't right for an ensign as unsure and uncoordinated as me to fall for a sure and confident commander. I wanted to hide underneath a rock and never be found.

"So I assume to would be interested in pursuing a relationship?" He asked starring at the wall beside me like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I hardly dared to believe what I was hearing. Was Commander Spock asking me out? I suppressed a squeal.

"Um... yes sir." I said unsure weather I was aloud to drop the whole 'sir' thing yet. Spock just gave off this air that made me feel like he deserved respect and I was in no way ready to insult him when I was so close to getting what I so desperately wanted.

"You should call me Spock now, that is only logical." He said smiling. For once the vulcan looked slightly left tense and a lot more relaxed. He reached out and wrapped his hand in mine not holding to tightly but enough that I suddenly felt secure, sure of myself almost.

"Alright. You should call me Rose, that is only logical." I said giggling slightly. Spock laughed a little and nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that would be very logical Rose." He said as we began walking hand and hand toward the main deck. I could have never imagined the way my name would sound when he said so beautiful as if just because Spock had said it Rose went from the name of a wilting, powerless person to a name of a full-bloom, beauty.

Right before we entered the main deck Spock stopped and turned to face me. He said nothing and just starred at me. I fidgeted nervously under his gaze but failing miserably. What was he thinking?

Then he reached forward and tilted my face upward. I was only confused for a moment for suddenly the Vulcan placed a sweet, short kiss on my lips. I couldn't react even though the kiss could hardly be considered a make out session it took my breath away. Spoke stood starring at me as if waiting for me to react.

"That was amazing." I breathed starring at the Vulcan begging him with my eyes to kiss me again. Spock broke into a huge smile.

"My thoughts exactly ensign... I mean Rose" He mumbled before kissing me again this time with so much passion that a stumbled back a step before Spock caught hold of me his hand placed firmly to my lower back holding me in place as fireworks exploded inside my head. He broke the kiss.

"I will see you after shift for dinner." Spock said sounding a little breathless. I wasn't sure weather it was a statement or a question but I nodded before allowing him to lead me into the main deck. I made a mental note to thank my little russian friend for this later.


	7. Chekov 4

Hi I'm Kayla Roberts. My appearance, black hair which is straight. I'm short, around 5", not skinny but has more of a curvy figure. I have chocolate brown eyes. I am crazy, cheerful but I get frustrated easily which leads into a horrible temper. Anyway, I work on The U.S. S Enterprise. There always was this one handome guy I would see down the corridors but I never knew who he was.  
We were all sitting down, discussing a certain problem we had. There were enemy ships after us and we were trying to figure out the exact number there were of them. That's when I saw him. The guy who I would see down the corridors. He figured out the answer and I applauded him. He stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled. From then on, I would feel the occasional stares of him hitting me.  
A few hours later me and this boy who I found out was called Pavel were still in the room. I was drawing random stuff and he was writing up a report. He looked at my drawings.  
"They are really good!"  
"Thanks" I looked down in case I blushed.  
Then there wasa loud CRASH, an enemy ship had hit our ship and we were now locked in the room. Guess what. We had to figure out the code to get out.  
I started to panic. I am worrisome.  
"We're gonna die!"

PAVEL'S P.O.V  
The girl started to panic. She looked so cute. I really wanted to get to know her. I was seriously falling for her and I hardly knew her. I decided to use this to find out her name.  
"Calm down...what's your name?"  
"Kayla" Nice name.  
"Well Kayla..."  
"OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!" she cut me off. This gave me an idea.  
"Okay, okay, only if..."  
"NO ONLY IF. DOOR. OPEN."  
"Only if you kiss me" I said, looking intoher eyes. I wasn't fooling around. This is what I wanted.  
She stood there, her jaw fell to the ground. She looked kind of happy.  
"Why?" she whispered.  
"Cuz I really like you. I see you down the corridors and I was happy that you applauded me today." I actually stare at her down the corridors.  
"Fine" she acted like it was nothing but I'm sure she was secretly glad.  
When we kissed, I swear I felt a sharp flow of electricity through me and I'm sure she did too. We pulled away and stood there smiling at each other until there was another CRASH which got our attention. She pushed me towards the door.  
"DOOR. OPEN. NOW" She said but smiled afterwards.  
I laughed and started on the code. I had to say the code which took a while because the computer couldn't understand my Russian accent. The door opened and I grabbed her hand, I wasn't going to lose her and I lead her to a small ship which we used to escape. We were off...just the two of us. 


	8. Spock 3

R8CCABOBFSKCAZMDPOHCA0A9B41CAUZ1A77CA7T0FPPCA8RUX8ZCALEI4F3CAL6ZM0UCAVSX8H7CAVLFK9QCAJBTRMHCABIYGFMCA4M0QASCAECFBAFCAYANMWVCAMRUName: Jasper "Jazz" Allyson. Lopez.  
Age: 25  
Species: Siren  
Life Story: Jazz is a full Siren and when she's in water she sings her Siren song. Jazz loves all living creatures, Jazz just wishes she was human. Jazz tries really hard not to sing her song, but it's in her nature, she doesn't enjoy it, but it's hard not to her song. Jazz is very kind, loving, kind've shy, musical, funny, and is always there for you. Jazz always makes sure that no one is aound when she sing her song. Jazz is half Mexcan. Jazz never knew her father, and she is half Cuban.  
Status: Works with Bones in the Sickbay as Nurse Lopez.

SPGCAY7KG81CAEVEG3DCAQGWWA2CAAWAOYYCAWFSYO5CAKIBPLFCA7UELXQCALKA12TCATNATDOCANLSRQTCACCZ15WCAMQTZLOCAOH6HXACAIQPGZ7CAJE9VIECASJQName: Marie Rosalina. Lopez.  
Age: 47  
Species: Siren  
Life Story: Marie had a one night stand with a man, but she is not a whore. Marie only told Jazz about her father a few times. Marie loves her daughter very much and would never ever spoil Jazz. Marie is super smart, sweet, nice, a little shy, creative, and musical. Marie never likes to see someone die when she sings her Siren song. Marie loves all living creatures just like Jazz.

Jazz's POV

I was walking up a ramp that led to The USS Enterprise. I hear that they have a pool aboard, I just hope not that many people swim in it, because the minute I hit the water I start to sing my Siren song. Which is so beautiful it makes men come into the water, and they drown and die. But I hear that there's a vulcan aboard, but he's only half, so I guess that I'm gonna be the freak again.

Spock's POV  
"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!" I yelled at Uhura, I just caught her in bed with another man. "I was just laying down naked with a man and cuddling." She replied plainly. "Mr. Spock! Keep your cool!" I heard Bones yeel behind me, "I'm sorry Uhura, but we're OVER!" The first part I was calm then I yelled the last part at her.  
"Bones, and Spock report to the Bridge,our new nurse is here." I could tell Jim was grinning while saying it.  
"Good day Uhura," I said calmly while walking away. When we got to the Bridge, I saw Jim talking with a woman wearing a blue uniform. "Nurse Lopez this is Commander Spock, and Bones." Jim informed this woman. She turned around and I was SHOCKED at how perfect she looked. Nurse Lopez had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. Nurse Lopez was prettier than a thousand Uhuras put together. "I'll show you yo the Sickbay." Bones said to Lopez, "Why, thank you Bones." She said sweetly. Lopez's voice sound a million angels opening the gates to heaven.  
Jazz's POV  
When Bones and I got to the Sickbay, he showed me around. "So I was wondering if it was okay if we had a first name basis." Bones asked.  
"Sure my first name is Jazz, but my given name is Jasper," I informed Bones. "Nice name. Well Jazz I'll show you around." After showing me around, we went to the Bridge. "I need to get something, stay here." He left.  
I suddenly heard screaming. "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Heard a girl's voice yell, "WELL I SAW YOU IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN!" I heard, Spock I think yell. Suddenly I heard something hit the floor. I didn't wanna get involved so I walked out of the Bridge, so I could go swimming.

Spock's POV  
After I was done yelling at Uhura, I went to the gym, so i could take my mind off of things. I heard a beautiful singing voice coming from where the pool is. It sounded like a Siren? Nurse Lopez! I thought to myself. I ran into the swimming area. "YOU LIAR!" I yelled, Lopez just glared at me after my outburst. "Well Mr. Spock I'm sorry that I was born a Siren! And you know what! I try not to sing when people are around. I care for all living creatures. But now I know that I can sing around you stupid, pointy earred, babaling, jerks!" She yelled at me while she got out the pool. "Drop dead you..." Lopez didn't say anything else she just left the pool. I held the locket that I gave Uhura in my hand, I glanced down at it.  
Oh GREAT! I thought to myself. Now i have TWO women that hate my guts. I saw Bones come in. "Jazz told me what happened. you should go say you're sorry. Jazz tries really hard not to sing around humans, it's not her fault, or her mother's fa-"  
"doesn't she have a father?" I asked Bones. "Her mother had a one night stand, but her mom isn't a whore LIKE Uhura." He was right I was being a jerk. "I'll go sya I'm sorry." I told Bones.

Jazz's POV  
I was crying into my pillow, when I heard my door slide open, "Jasper, I'm sorry.. It's just, you see I was yelling at my ex, Uhura. Then I went to the gym, and I heard your singing, I went to check it out, and I saw you. So that's why I yelled at you." Spock said to me. "I'm the freak," I whispered. "what?" Spock asked. "I'm the freak! I've been on a few other ships and I wound up killing some of the crew members, and everyone called me a freak."  
"When I noticed you in the Bridge, I thought that you were prettier than a thousand Uhuras put together, and I love you, Jasper allyson. Lopez." I was speechless HE LOVED ME! The freak. I just kissed Spock, he was sweet under that Vulcan exterior. "I love you too, Spock." I said and kissed him again...


	9. Bones 2

UYOCAKAZ749CANF08HVCAT2P6WLCA2FSB6VCA72MB2KCA6I9G3YCAJK8I1DCA2HXH4GCA59TXESCACPON6ZCAXLO5VLCAD7PVRYCADRSKNTCAFF2S4TCAPQL2NBCAQ8XName: Mackenzie "Kenzie" April. Micheals.  
Age: 30  
Species: Mutant.  
Life Story: Kenzie can't kiss humans, if she does then they die. She has to find a soulmate, and when she kisses her soulmate, then they won't die. Kezie is a smart, shy, quiet, mysterious, and sweet woman.  
Power: Kenzie can have claws come shooting out of her knuckles.  
Status: Kenzie is second in command on her home planet, Moral.

Name: Jackson Gerald. Miller.  
Age: 27  
Species: Mutant.  
Life Story: Even though Jackson is 27 and Kenzie is 30, he was the son of the leader, but if Jackson dies then that means Kenzie will become the leader.  
Jackson's a laid back, smart, nice, sometimes annoying guy. Jackson and Kenzie are like brother and sister.  
Power: Can have his entire body just turn into fire.  
Staus: Leader of his palace.

Bones' POV  
I got all my medical supplies together because I heard we were beaming down to a planet called Moral.  
The second in command is very ill and needs my help. I got to the beaming room and waited for the men in red shirts to arrive.  
I've actually noticed that when we go on a mission they always die, or never get beamed back up.  
Jim finally came and so did Spock with some men in red shirts, "I see you're early Bones. Can't wait to see if the second in command is a woman or not!" Jim said cockily. "No." I replied blandly.  
We got to the platforms and got beamed down. I saw some spears fly out of nowhere and hit two red shirts in the heart.  
Then I saw a very tall man with brown hair and blue eyes walk out of the shadows, "I see that you're here gentlemen, please excuse my guards. They saw you come out of nowhere and freaked out." The leader said with a small chuckle.  
"I am James T. Kirk, and this is Spock and Dr. McCoy." Jim said coolly.  
"I am leader Jackson, now step this way." Jackson said while having us follow him.  
We got to this palace and we stepped inside, "This is where the Commander Michaels is!" He said pushing a button to slide the door open.  
I heard heavy breathing as Jackson led us to a curtain covered bed, "This is Commander Michaels." Jackson said looking at a blonde woman panting heavily.

Kenzie's POV  
"This is Commander Michaels." I heard Jackson say. I could hear everyone around me mainly because of my Mutant hearing.  
I felt someone touch my forehead, suddenly I had my claws come out from my knuckles and stabbed this person in the chest. I heard him fall to the floor, I opened my blue eyes and looked at the man on the floor. He was wearing a red shirt.  
"Mackenzie April. Michaels! How could you stab that man in the chest!" I heard Jackson yell at me, but just then I felt light headed and everything went black...

Bones' POV  
After watching Mackenzie faint I rushed to her side. WHAT am I IN LOVE WITH someone I don't even know!? I yelled in my mind.  
"Bones, run some tests on her." Jim told me. "Alright, I'll try. But what if those claws come out?" I said looking at Jackson. "Just duck, now I shall show you two toyour rooms." He said while turning on his heel.  
After three hours of tests, I saw Mackenzie stirring, "um, I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you?" She asked shyly.  
"My names Bones." I informed her.  
"alright." She replied nicely.  
I realized that the both of us were leaning closer to eachother. Mackenzie jerked her head back.  
"I can't kiss you. My species is the kiss of death, unless we find our soulmates," She said while I was leaning in closer, and closer until our lips touched.

Kenzie's POV  
I don't understand I'm kissing him but he isn't dying. Bones is my soulmate!?  
"I think I'm your soulmate." He said breathlessly, I just nodded.  
"So, Bones you've got a girlfriend now?" I heard that cocky idiot Kirk ask. Bones nodded and smiled.  
Well now I have my soulmate! I thought happily to myself.


	10. Chekov 5

images(2).jpgR99CA17CL2ZCALNP6FWCA9BWM4HCASV2PUFCAYV1DMMCAHT9V32CASIN4RMCA5ML92HCA3M3ADECAH5O9PCCA8U3N3XCAVF0NFMCA37D0T6CAN8LQTLCA4Y62MGCA0A0Name: Michelle "Mikey" Linda. Trenton.  
Age: 17  
Species: Angel  
Life Story: Mikey and her parents never stayed in one place for too long, sometimes they would leave the country. Her parents aren't murderers. Mikey decided to live with her aunt. Mikey is the sweetest person you'll ever know, because she's an angel. Kirk found Mikey when he was in Bath, Maine, so he asked Mikey if she wanted to join the crew and she agreed to it.  
Status: Works with Scotty, as Engineer Trenton.

UYOCAKAZ749CANF08HVCAT2P6WLCA2FSB6VCA72MB2KCA6I9G3YCAJK8I1DCA2HXH4GCA59TXESCACPON6ZCAXLO5VLCAD7PVRYCADRSKNTCAFF2S4TCAPQL2NBCAQ8XName: Eliza Karma. Trenton.  
Age: 40  
Species: Angel  
Life Story: Mikey asked Eliza if she could live with her, and she said yes. Eliza learned that her brother and sister in-law don't stay in one place for too long. Eliza is a woman who will love and care for friends and family.  
Status: Mikey's aunt.

Pavel's POV  
I learned that the Captain was bringing in a new engineer and that she's a girl. Also that this girl is seventeen too.  
"Everyone this is Engineer Trenton." Kirk announced.  
"Come with me Mikey." Mr. Scott said to her. I was gawking at this Mikey girl, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
"Captain, we're getting a distress call from this plaet," Uhura said.  
"Scotty, Trenton, come with Mr. Spock, Bones, Chekov, and I." I was being beamed down with this vision of perfection.

Mikey's POV  
We got to the beaming room. "Ready to beam down, Captain." Mr. Scott said.  
We stood on the beaming platforms, and then beamed down.  
The planet that sent the call was beautiful, it had pretty plants everywhere.  
"Scan the area Spock." Kirk told Mr. Spock. "It appears that there are no problems captain." Spock replied after scanning the area.  
Out of nowhere these nets came and trapped us all.  
I saw a giant bulky guy come from the shadows. "Well, well, we've got an angel!" He said rubbing his hands together.  
"You're an angel?" Chekov asked me. I nodded, I didn't tell Kirk that I was an angel.  
The bulky guy came and picked up my net and tossed me over his shoulder. "Now me and the wife get to have angel wings over the mantel." He said. I gasped.  
He was a Chung. Chungs are angel haters, much like Demons. Chungs always try to rip angels' wings off then put them on their mantels.  
The bulky Chung put me in a cage, "I'll rip your wings off later!" The Chung said then left.

Pavel's POV  
We finally got out of the nets and were thinking up a plan on how to save Trenton.  
"Maybe he put her in a cage." Scotty suggested.  
"Vell, ve could blast the cage open." I said. Everyone nodded. I heard a terrorfying scream.  
I saw Mikey flying out of a cage, with those bulky creatures behind.  
One of them jumped up and tackled her to the ground, still trying to rip her wings off.  
"HELP!" Mikey yelled at us.  
We got out our phasers and shot all of the creatures.  
Mikey got up and ran to us. I held her in my arms as we beamed aboard the USS Enterprise.  
I helped Mikey get to the Sickbay.

Mikey's POV  
Mr. Chekov helped me to the Sickbay. "Sit down on a bed." Dr. McCoy told Chekov.

"Let me check your shoulder." He said cutting where a spear had hit it. My wings popped out, I can't contract them all the way in my shoulders.

Everyone gasped. "Vov! You are an angel." Chekov said gawking at my wings.

"Could I speak with Chekov. ALONE?" I asked everyone. They nodded and left.

"Why didn't you follow the Chung?: I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Vell, ve vere shocked and didn't know what to do." He replied shrugging.

"it's alright." I said hugging him.

He pulled away and I looked into his eyes.

"You're so perfect." Chekov said moving some hair out of my face, and leaned in closer, until our lips touched.

I heard some people wolf whistling and cheering. We both pulled away, and I put my forehead to his.

"I alvay vanted a love zat vould last a lifetime." Chekov said grinning.


	11. Spock 4

Name: George Mary. Mason.  
Age: 26  
Species: Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid  
Life Story: George's parents got married despite the fact that they're from different worlds . George is a year older than Kirk, Spock, and Uhura.  
George is different, sweet, funny, SUPER smart, and cool.  
Status: George's family owns a catering company that is serving at Kirk and Uhura's wedding.

George and her mom, Joyce, were setting up food for a young couple's wedding.  
"Hey mom, where's the shrimp?" George asked her vampire mother.  
"Ask your dad," Joyce replied.  
George walked down the hall of the nice little house to look for her dad, Edward.  
"Hey dad, where's the shrimp?" George asked her werewolf father, Edward.  
"Yeah, it's in that room over there." Edward said pointing to a room with a table, that had the shrimp on it.  
Spock was changing into his tux, for Uhura and Kirk's wedding. "Yo Spock! You ready yet?!" Kirk yelled outside the door.  
"Yes Jim." spock said opening the door. "good 'cause I don't want my best man to look terrible." Jim said smirking.  
Keep smirking and your face will stay like that! Spock yelled in his head.  
Kirk and Spock walked down the aisle then Uhura's bridesmaids, then Uhura.  
After the vows were done, they had the reception.  
George was passing around shrimp and cocktail sauce, "Hello, you must be the happy couple!" George said sweetly.  
"Well DUH!" Uhura and Kirk said meanly, and rudely.  
George frowned, she REALLY wanted to suck their blood badly, she had already drank her blood, but she would just wanna kill them.

"Sorry about Nyota and Jim." Spock said to George. "It's okay. I think they know that I'm half vampire and half werewolf," George said sadly.

Spock thought that George was the most perfect creature, he loved her wavy auburn hair, and her dark-ish brown eyes.  
"YO! Freak! Over here!" Jim yelled at George. Jim was being a complete jerk for some reason.

George wanted to smack him with her vampire strength.  
George poured Kirk some more vodka, Kirk was WAY past tipsy and buzzed.  
George and her parents were drinking a red liquid, it was animal blood. Edward also drinks animal blood.  
Spock was watching Kirk and Uhura danced, it looked like they were drunk, and they were!  
Spock glanced over to George, he couldn't believe she was THAT pale, she did tell him that she was half vampire and half wolf.

Spock got up and walked to George, "George, would you like to dance?" He asked her while she was sparkling in the sun.

"Sure." George said and put her blood down.  
George and Spock got to the middle of the dance floor. They danced slowly to 'My Girl'.  
"When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May!" The CD sang.  
Then that song from Beetlejuice, where everyone's dancing around the table, started to play.  
"Daylight come and me wan go home." The song said.

The song was over and George went back to serving people their food.  
Kirk and Uhura drank all the rum and vodka, Jim was being cockier than ever.

"I could beat up anyone of you!" His words slurred beyond the max.  
"YOU! I think that you're a COMPLETE and utter FREAK!" He yelled at George.  
She got tears in her eyes and punched Kirk, then ran up stairs.  
Spock followed, he saw George sitting on a bed with tissues.  
"George, I'm sorry that Jim was being such a jerk." Spock said and sat down next to her.  
"Thanks," George replied while still crying.  
Spock lifted up her chin, he looked deeply into those brown eyes.  
Spock kissed George gently. George wrapped her arms around his neck and Spock wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
"George, I think that you're the most beautiful woman in the universe." Spock said after their 30 second kiss.  
"I think that you're perfect, Spock." George said looking in his brown eyes.  
They kissed again.  
Talk about love at first sight! (:


	12. Bones 3

AG6CAMKH1I9CAOPK5HZCAT2GBEQCAQPWDDYCANV41V4CA1WVJZJCASN664ECAKNEOWPCAWG12CSCA2DU6JXCAKVU2KHCAFXE814CA9E6CFGCA54F377CAX12C5RCATN3images(6).jpgName: Katrina Marcy. Harris.  
Age: 29  
Species: Angel.  
Life Story: Kartina was born in Heaven, but raised on Earth. Katrina always knew she was an Angel, but never told anyone. Katrina is sweet, kind, nice, loving and caring. Katrina lives on planet Brug, a planet where all kind of species live in peace and harmony.  
Status: A villager on her new home planet.

Dr. McCoy was walking to the transporter room, so he could go to a planet called Brug. He had never heard of the planet, but a disease had spread across the village.  
"Ready Bones?" Kirk asked him. "Yes." McCoy replied plainly.  
Katrina ran through her village, an enemy spaceship was trying to take over their peaceful planet.  
Katrina didn't wear a loin cloth, she was wearing normal clothes.  
Katrina was panting, The USS Enterprise was coming to help, only because they thought that the planet had a "disease" but it didn't.  
A giant creature was about to cut Katrina's throat, when something shot it.  
McCoy looked down at the blonde on the ground, she had long straight blonde hair, stunning sky-blue eyes, and pale white skin.  
Katrina looked up at the man that just shot the creature, he had black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes.  
McCoy put out his hand to help the light haired beauty up, she took it and stood up.  
Katrina heard a crashing sound and saw a tree was about to fall on McCoy.  
"WATCH OUT!" Katrina said and pushed McCoy out of the way. It was about to hit her when her freckled wings came out of her back.  
Katrina flew backwards and the tree fell to the ground.  
McCoy looked at Katrina, then looked at her 13-foot wings.  
"Thanks for saving me..." McCoy said looking at her.  
"I'm Leonard McCoy." McCoy said shook Katrina's hand.  
"I'm Katrina Harris." Katrina replied shaking McCoy's hand.  
McCoy couldn't believehow sweet, loving, kind, caring, and nice Katrina was  
Katrina like McCoy, she thought he was pretty smart.  
After Spock, McCoy, Katrina and Kirk had killed all of the evil creatures, Katrina's village was destroyed and everyone left to move to another planet.  
Katrina picked up a feather of an Angel that had been killed and hugged it to her heart.  
The feather was her bestfriend's feather, her name was Angela.  
Katrina began to cry, she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. McCoy sat down next to Katrina and pulled her into a hug.  
"We're gonna go over there." Kirk said while Katrina against McCoy's chest.  
"Angela was... my... best...friend!" Katrina said between sobs.  
McCoy looked into Katrina's deep blue eyes and began to lean in closer, and closer, until their lips touched.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss.  
McCoy pulled away and looked at Katrina. "I guess this was a love made in heaven." McCoy said and leaned in and kissed her again.


	13. Chekov 6

08ICAL0CTSQCA07W6K3CALURSXJCA61PNJMCACTT2VZCAV97M70CA78CG9NCA82GS11CAGLNXZ2CA64H5P4CAB5EG2KCAQGS4XXCAB0MBI7CA3XFLYHCAJF40BGCA3I6TUPCADZFSUWCA91NHP4CAAH8FXCCAZFM7TFCA0L1ZWTCAAZ870LCASNHO9KCAOK02QZCA8URP0ACAGTS9GMCATBXLAVCA60ZA0SCAPVX5KACAX4EO3ICA7D1FINCAXJ8Name: Jennifer "Jenny" Mandy. O'Horris  
Age: 17  
Species: Cat-Woman  
Life Story: Jenny has had a line of jerks who cheated on her all the time, her ex's wanted to get in her pants, but Jenny wouldn't let them, so they slept with hookers. Jenny was born in Germany, but raised in Quebec Canada, so she can speak French. Jenny is sweet, witty, cool, funny, and sometimes a smart alec.  
Rank: Lives on a small and peaceful planet asthe only nurse with a docter  
Jenny's POV  
I was walking to a hut, a woman was going into labor andI was the onlynurse in the village.  
The woman screamed and grunted, but still pushed with all her might. The baby wailed, but he was sweet looking. I would have said how proudI was of Anna, but I was tired.  
I just smiled and handed littleMason to Anna.  
There was a loud crash, I ran outside to see a giant shipthat had crashed into the waterfall.  
Me and docter Jefferson were looking for survivors, the ship was up side down and had about three feet of water in it.  
Ipeeked my head in a place that looked to be where the captain and crew were.  
I founded a boy that looked to be about my age passed out on some kind of control panel. I shook the boy and he was stirring.  
"Hello, who are you?" He asked me. I looked down, I was uper shy.  
The boy had pretty blue eyes and SUPER curly dirty blonde hair.  
I felt something wrap around my waist and my mouth, it felt slimy and gross.  
I was yanked back and down the hall.  
I was feeling tired and weak, I wanted to change into my cat form but i wasn't able to.  
Everything just went black...  
Pavel's POV  
After that beautiful was yanked back by a giant black creatures with slimy squid like arms, I jumped out of my seat.  
Iwoke up the captain, "What is it Mr. Chekov?" He asked slowly opening his eyes and yawning.  
"Vell, for starters... VE CRASHED!" I yelled then ran after that thing, that caused us to crash.

"HELLO?!" I yelled into the engineering room.  
I felt something slimy wrap around my legs and lifted me up up side down.  
I saw the beauty laying on the floor in a pool of blood.  
I pulled put my phaser and shot it in the heart and killed it.  
I went to the girl and shook her gently, she opened her eyes they were a dark chocolate brown, same with her hair color.  
"I never got to tell you my name... It's Jenny." The vision of perfection told me.  
"I'm Pavel chekov." I said holding on to Jenny.  
Jenny wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back.  
"I guess I'm a Russian in love." I said and kissed Jenny again.  
This was bliss...


	14. Bones 4

SPGCAY7KG81CAEVEG3DCAQGWWA2CAAWAOYYCAWFSYO5CAKIBPLFCA7UELXQCALKA12TCATNATDOCANLSRQTCACCZ15WCAMQTZLOCAOH6HXACAIQPGZ7CAJE9VIECASJQName: Kristen "Kris" Madilyn. Finn.  
Age: 30  
Species: Werewolf.  
Life Story: When Kris was growing up she would have nightmares of demons coming to kill her, and would also have dreams where werewolves would save her from the demons. Kris is smart, sweet, kind, creative, and musical. Kris lives on a planet with werewolves and vampires living in peace and harmony.  
Status: Works with the leader of her wolf pack.

3M8CAXCKNOJCANFS4G5CALUGEZACA1EKDLACATOK6PDCASU80MECAW258IECAQ8FMMZCA4H72QTCA0L72A1CAVVPM29CAH530EGCAU57JRKCAN6J5D7CABJ8NI4CAS9GKris's wolf form.

Kris was running towards a bright light, trying to get away from the demons that were chasing her.  
Kris saw her pack in the light, kris gave it her all, but she fell through a GIANT hole! She just kept falling and falling...  
Kris jumped out of her bed, she had been having the same nightmares ever since her parents told her that she was a werewolf.

"Kristen, it's your turn to guard." The pack leader, Laurence said outside of her door.  
Kris lived in a nice little town, in a cozy cabin.  
Kris got down on all fours and phased into her wolf form.  
She was a dark gray wolf, eventhough her hair color was a dark brown. Laurence opened the door for Kris, and she ran out the door.  
Leonard McCoy was scanning the area of a planet that they had not heard of. "What's the reading Bones?" Captain Kirk said to his friend.  
"It's a perfect planet Jim." Bones replied.  
Bones, Spock and Kirk heard a twig snap! And looked in the direction where the sound came from.  
They saw something gray running through the bushes.  
"Maybe this isn't the perfect planet." Spock said stepping away from the gray creature. Kris saw three men that she has never seen before.  
Kris stayed in the bushes.  
Everyone heard another snapping noise, and it wasn't Kris at ALL!  
Kris sniffed in the direction that the snap came from, she knew that is wasn't the three new men.  
suddenly Kris was picked up and thrown into a rock that was three yards away from Spock, Bones and Kirk.  
Bones watched as the poor wolf got thrown into a huge rock. "A wolf?!" Kirk yelled.  
Then five giant red creatures came out of the bushes and picked up Kris then flew away. Kris slowly phased back into her human form.  
Bones watched as the wolf turned into a beautiful woman. The men ran to where the demons were taking her.  
They found a cave and heard a strange chanting sound.  
"What are they saying?" Bones asked Spock. "I do not know, but I find it highly illogical." Mr. Spock replied.  
Kris felt like she was being picked up and was tied to a long wooden spike.  
Kris heard the demons chanting, they needed to kill a wolf for their leader.

Bones watched when the demons lit a fire and started dancing around it.  
Bones jumped out from their hiding spot and ran towards Kris.  
He jumped over the flames and landed on some very dry wood. Bones untied the ropes and grabbed the woman.  
Kris was carried to the small town and taken to the hospital.  
Laurence looked at Kris with sad eyes. "I should've gone with her, this would have never happened." Laurence was crying and Bones was looking for any broken bones. (Ba Dumpss!)  
Kris was fine, only she had a broken wrist.  
Everyone tried to calm the older and wiser leader down.  
Laurence had always thought of kris as a younger sister.  
Bones was done wrapping up Kris's wrist and she was waking up. Kris saw Bones and smiled.  
"Who are you?" Kris asked Bones. "I'm Dr. McCoy." Bones replied. Kris smiled.  
She thought that she was imprinting on Bones and she was!  
Bones looked into Kris's perfect brown eyes and smiled. Bones had never really gave other woman a second glance, because of his first wife.  
Kris was slowly moving her face closer to Bones' and they had a sweet kiss.  
He said that he would never find another woman.  
She said he would.


	15. Chekov 7

Name; Andrea "Andi" Junnifer. Anderson.  
Age: 17  
Species: Vampire/Human  
Life Story: Andi never knew her mother, because her mother gave birth to Andi, but then left her husband with a one month old baby. Andi looks more like her mother than her father. Andi loves her fathr with all her heart, but wants to meet her mother some day. Andi was born and raised in Albany, New York.  
Andi has an older brother named Zachary. Andi is kind, sweet, creative, and very smart.  
Status: Works with Scooty, as an engineer.  
Name: Zachary "Zack" Robert. Anderson.  
Age: 22  
Species: Human/Vampire.  
Life Story: Zack was only five years old when their mother left them. Zack and Andi can live with eachother without ripping thier throats out. Zack knows about the vampire gene that they have, only he doesn't talk to anyone, except Andi about their genes. Zack can sometimes be annoying, but the rest of the time he's a cool and nice guy. Zack hopes to see his mother again.  
Staus: Works with Andi and Scotty, as an engineer.

Andi's POV.

I can't believe that the entire crew gets to go to this peaceful and beautiful planet. When we got to this nice little cafe, there were girls dancing around. The guys wouldn't stop gawking at them, even Chekov and I thought he had a crush on me!, Oh well. I was hungry, but not for food, for blood. The worst part was that I could everyone's blood rushing through their veins, "Captain, could I please get some fresh air?" Iasked Kirk. But he was too busy gawking at the dancing girls. I just walked out of the cafe. I got some nice fresh aair and then, used my vampire speed to go to the forest so i could feed on some deer.

Pavel's POV

When we got into the cafe I could tell that Andi didn't look so happy, but I just looked at the dancing girls. "Captain, could I please get some fresh air?" she asked, but the captain wasn't listening to her. So she just walked out. A few minutes later we were sitting at one of those small tables. Zack was looking at the door, I'm guessing he was wondering where Andi was.  
Andi's POV  
After taking down a couple of lions, I was finally done hunting. I went back into the cafe, but just stood in the doorway, while watching Zack, Pavel, Scotty, Bones, and Kirk just gawking at the girls. My eyes were now a little lighter, but their natural color is a dark brown. I fixed my auburn hair and walked over to the guys. Zack got up ang went towards the door to huntI guess. After this one girl was done dancing she came over to us, i just got up, She probably doesn't have a brain i thought to myself while walking out the door.

Pavel's POV  
After Andi got up and left after her brother, Zack. I heard a blood curdling scream, we all ran outside to see Andi on the ground in a pool of crimson liguid. blood I thought to myself. Bones examined her while she was still on the ground, "She's still alive, Jim" Bones said. "I'm glad zhat she's okay" I whispered. All of a sudden Zack came out of nowhere, "Is Andi okay!" Zack asked. The look on his face looked like he was scared. Well Andi is his little loving sister. "I can still hear her heart beat." He said while his eyes were closed, it looked like he had tear. How could he hear her heart beat? I thought to myself. "Because, me and Andi are half vampire" All of us just gasped. I saw Andi's eyes twitching and it looked like she was stirring. Just then we all heard yet another terrifying scream, and then a snapping sound.

Andi's POV.

I heard a bloody scream. I could feel their feelings. Yes my special power is to feel emotions. Then I heard them run away, but i could feel something strange hovering over me. I felt someone with super cold hands pick me up, I could tell that it wasn't Zack, it felt like a vampire was holding me, or is it a dream? Nope! It's a vampire. Oh great I'm going to die!  
Pavel's POV.

After we had found the person who screamed, it was the dancing girl, but she didn't look like herself. Infact she looked like a demon... She had pointy horns on the top of her head. So we all ran for the hills. When we finally lost her, we were near a cave. I could hear someone panting. We ran inside the cave, to see Andi on a bed, under the covers, asleep! "Andi?" i whispered. Andi opened those perfect eyes, "oh, hey guys" She said casually. Zack and I to her. "Are you alright?" Zack asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Zack you'll never guess who i just met!" She said, bouncing with excitement. "Who?" he asked Andi. "Mom!" Andi yelled happily.

Andi's POV.

After eplaining to Pavel and Chekov about how mom saved me, helped me, and explained why she left dad. "and my mom's name is Alice." I said.  
I heard some snapping sound and then a sucking sound. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I killed that demon girl who almost killed Andrea." Mom said to everyone.  
"Vhy thank you, Alice." Pavel replied. "We need to go mom." Zack told mom.  
"Hey!" I said, "why don't we take mom with us"  
"We could" Kirk said, "we could beam mom down to earth!" Zack said happily. We took mom on the Enterprise and then beamed her down to Earth. "I'm glad we found mom." I told Pavel, while putting my head on his should. "Vell, you look alot like Alice" He replied. Before pavel said anything else I kissed him.  
"Pavel, I love you" I said without regrets. "I love you too, Andrea." AndI kissed him again.

Name: Alice Antwon-Anderson.  
Age: 44  
Species: Vampire.  
Life Story; When Alice was 22 she had Zack, then she had at 27 she had Andi. Alice was named after her grandmother. When Alice was sixeteen she met Edward Anderson in highschool. Alice was born and raised in Madison, Wesconsin. Alice left Edward because she had to leave, this tribe she was a part of had to move, so that's why she left her husband.  
Status: Alice was second in command of her tribe, but then the leader died, so she made the third in command the leader and left her tribe. And never looked back. 


	16. Chekov 8

Pavel's POV.

I can't believe it I have a crush on Katherine Love! Oh, the vision of perfection... STOP IT! "Chekov!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes? Capitain." I asked nicely, "why aren't you paying attention? Oh..." He just  
looked at katherine, I mean Lt. Love. i still didn't know if she was human or not. I mean sometimes I see her and Scotty's alien friend sitting with eachother on shelves, it's weird.  
Kirk just went back to his chair. Just then I saw katherine look my way. I saw her perfect ocean blue eyes, and her long blonde curls were in a tight bun. But then she looked away her very pale cheeks turning a rosy red. "Um, Capitain?" Kat said with her angelic voice, "Yes Lt. Love" Kirk replied. "we're getting some type of distress call. I'll put it on speaker" She said. It was some kind of weird words, and I noticed Kat's face go paler than it usually is.  
Katherine's POV.  
I can't believe it. As I put the distress call on speaker, because my good friend Uhura didn't know it, but I sure did. It's called "Cat Tounge" You see I'm not human, not even close. I belong to a species of cat creatures, and well nobody knows my species. But I just told them that I was part of a crew where the ship got destorved and ended up stranded, but I wasn't my home planet is called Eureka. It's a very beautiful planet, but back to the story. I was feeling very sick, "Capitain, may I please go to the Sickbay?"  
"yes, Kat are you okay?" He asked.  
"no." I replied. I felt like I was on the verge of tears because my dad died on Eureka. "Well, alright you can go." Kirk said.  
"Thanks" I said in my Cat Tounge, "WHAT!?" everyone said. "Sorry. Thanks." I said quickly. I sprinted intto the hall to the Sickbay.  
Pavel's POV  
Katherine said something that sounded like what the people were saying. "WHAT!?" We all asked in unison. "Sorry. Thanks" Kat said rather quickly. And she sprinted down the hall to the Sickbay.  
Is she part of this species that we're trying to talk to, in this weird language? Katherine came back looking a little better. I got up and walked over to her, "Are you alright?" I asked sweetly. All she did was nod. I noticed she was crying, I grabbed her hand and led her out into the hallway. "Are you a part of this species."  
"yes" Kat whispered. My jaw was dropped, she just continued to cry. I pulled Kat close to me. She just kept crying. "Why are you sad?" I asked after her crying for about five minutes, "Because, my father, Tucker, died on my home planet and I don't know what happened to my mother. Me and my sister kept on saying she was kidnapped by Kling-ons and is now a slave. So I had to raise my little fourteen year old sister." Kat said. She stopped crying, "Wait a minutes!"  
"What?" She questioned my sudden out burst. I just took her by the arm and dragged her into the Bridge. "Capitain, Katherine knows what they're saying in the distress call"  
"Is that true Lt. Love?" He questioned.  
"yes" Kat's voice was hoarse from all the crying.  
After Katherine was done explaining to the Capitain what her species was and about her past. All of a sudden I saw August, Kat's little fourteen year old sister came in the sliding doors.  
"What'cha talkin' about?" She was like a mini Katherine. After telling her how we were going to rescue her mom from the kling-ons, August was so happy she was jumping for joy. "Kat, Spock, and me will beam aboard the ship. Everyone stay here. And if there are any problems... leave us behind"  
"What? No!" Augusta screamed, "I don't wanna lose you Kat! You're my only family member left!"  
Katherine's POV  
After calming down Auggie, that's what I call her. She said it was okay. When me, kirk, and Spock got all the supplies we needed, we went to the beaming platforms. I waved goodbye to Auggie and Chekov, I knew that he had a crush on me.  
When we got aboard the Kling-on ship I saw my mother, Charlene. cleaning some weird weapons, "MOM!" I yelled. She turned around and her ocean blue eyes went wide. And she ran to me and hugged me, "Oh, Katherine I missed you and Auggie so much!" Mom was crying.  
Beam aboard Mrs. Love, Scotty." Kirk said. As we tried to find the leader of these scum people...  
Pavel's POV  
As a red head verzion of Kat and Auggie was beamed aboard the ship, me and Dr. McCoy took her to the Sickbay. Her knees were all cut up and her arms were bleeding blue blood. I just hope is alright. Suddenly we got a message from Capitain Kirk, saying that they were in major trouble. So I went to the Beam room, "Scotty, beam me aboard the ship."  
"alright, laddy." He replied as I was being beamed aboard.  
Kat's POV.  
When I came to, saw that we were in a prison chamber. The last thing I remember was that we were fighting and someone came up from behind me and knocked me out. :Katherine? Spock? Capitain?" I heard Chekov calling us, "In here!" I yelled as loud as I could. He came into the chamber and unlocked all of us. Just then I relized that i still had a bomb in my dress pocket. I looked around to see if there were any vents that i could put this in. And I saw one. "Look!" I said pointing at the vent, "I could put this" I held up the bomb, "and put it in there." Pointing at the vent. I kicked it open and threw it in there, but not before turning it on. "Beam us up, Scotty" Kirk said.  
Pavel's POV.  
As we were beamed on the ship the kling-on one exploded. We all cheered for Katherine. "I wouldn't have be able to put that bomb in the vent if Pavel hadn't have saved us." At the end of the speech she walked up to me. "Now I think someone deserves a reward..." Before I could ask, she kissed me. my heart was skippimg so many beats I thought I was going to have a heart attack. And now we're all happy... 


	17. Chekov 9

I was excited. No lie. Today was gonna be great! A party in the bridge…in the middle of space! How many people can say they did something like that? Not many!  
"Iggy," Spock said sternly, knocking on my room door.  
I looked back at my door, from my bed and smiled at my teacher. "What's up, Spock?"  
Spock cleared his throat and looked at me. "Kirk's…social gathering is going to start soon," he stated, turning around in one swift movement and marching down the hall.  
I grinned at his seriousness. Only Spock would be able to pull off something like that and not get laughed at.  
I got off of my beloved bed and started to get changed. Since it was a "social gathering" AKA party, I might as well dress a bit nice. I slid off my blue uniform and snagged the closest things to me, which were a pair of skinny jeans hanging off a chair and a t-shirt with a "constellation" of Albert Einstein on it. I ran a brush through my red and black striped hair and ran out of the door and to the bridge.  
Everyone was already there, just waiting for me. Kirk, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, Spock, Bones, and Chekov. Ahhh…Chekov. The perfect mix of sexy and cute, his voice can melt an ice berg, and he's hot as hot can get. Yes, I liked him. I daresay even loved the little Russian genius. I blushed a deep red when I looked at him. I smiled and played it off as best I could before anyone could say anything.  
I quickly took a seat in one of the awesome spinny chairs when Kirk began speaking. "Okay guys! As you know, this marks the first year of yours truly as official Captain of the Enterprise. And I thought that we should celebrate." I rolled my eyes and snickered. Typical Kirk, always full of himself. "Is there something funny, Commander Iggy?" He questioned me sarcastically.  
"No sir." I answered him with a quick and silent 'Fuck you' and a smile at the end. He just scoffed and returned to his gloating. I ignored him and glanced over at Chekov. God! He was so perfect. Too bad I was too much of a chicken shit to tell him anything…much less speak a word to him. My face turned a deep red when he looked at me. I tried to look away but, when I turned my head, it was so fast that I kinda…toppled out of my seat.  
The loud noise startled everyone and they all whipped around to see me on my back on the cold, steel floor. Uhura and Chekov gasped in worry, Bones ran to me to see if I hit my head, Spock's mouth was ajar with disbelief, and the rest of the douches I call my friends were laughing at me.  
"Shut the hell up guys!" Uhura yelled at the others. Chekov seemed to glare at them but, I really couldn't tell. I hit my head a little too hard to see what had happened. I heard Bones' voice saying my name softly. Like he was trying to keep me from sleeping. But I couldn't stay awake. The last thing I heard and felt was Chekov calling my name and pushing Bones out of the way before everything went black

I woke up in the Sick Bay with a bandage wrapped around my head and Chekov holding my hand. I quickly sat up. Maybe a little _too_ quick. I felt dizzy and I fell back on the pillow. "OW!" I growled and felt the back of my head. Oh lovely. A lump the size of a freaking apple. I laid back down and mumbled swears to myself. Then I remembered that Chekov was holding my hand and I blushed and yanked my hand away from his.  
He had a look of hurt in his eyes. I mentally smacked myself. "Iggy…are you alright?" He asked with pure concern but I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I-I'm fine." I forced an awkward smile and looked away.  
Then I felt a hand grab my face and the next thing I knew, Pavel Chekov was kissing me. I felt my heart beat rapidly and then melt into a hot puddle. I closed my eyes and slid my hand to the back of his head so he couldn't get away. He licked my bottom lip for an entrance and I gave it to him. I loved the way his lips fit mine. Like a puzzle. He played with my tongue for a bit and we both broke for air.  
"Wow." I breathed. "You're a pretty good kisser." I smiled at him and stroked his cheek. He just closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Iggy…I zink I love you." I gasped in shock. I was so happy! I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Pavel." I looked into his green eyes and kissed him again. The both of us were too caught up with ourselves to notice Kirk smirking and high-fiving Bones.  
I seriously LOVE parties…


	18. Chekov 10

Well-a you done done me

And you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

now I'm trying to get back.

How could this happen? Chekov wondered as he watched the cloudy sky. Rain pelted his face and clothes, nearly soaking him to the bone. The Russian's bag, slumped against his left leg, hummed quietly.

"Vat?" He grumbled, rifling through the thick khaki-colored bag. His transmitter buzzed incoherently.

"Uzeless," He sighed.

He was supposed to have landed with the others, on the U.S. Mercury. Obviously, he thought, glancing around at the foriegn scenery, This isn't it.

Pavel Chekov, the youngest officer of his time, through his head back and howled. They had lost him, and they probably hadn't even noticed yet. A quick meeting with the Captain of the Mercury, and then they'd take shore leave.

They wouldn't start looking for him till the Monday after next.

"Прокляните их! Прокляните это место, Прокляните Кирка, и прокляните их невежество!" He hissed in Russian. How could they have forgotten him!? Where was he!? What was he supposed to do for the next wee-

"Hello?" A voice suddenly echoed, soft on the breeze. Chekov froze.

Should he run, hide? The teenage Russian reached for his gun, cursing once he realized it was still on the U.S. Enterprise, lying on his bedside table. Stupid!

"Hello? Who is there? Вы говорите на русском языке, да? Алло?"

Chekov's heart raced, eyes widening at the sight.

A bright, rainbow-striped umbrella came into his vision, a bopping figure with straight flurries of light-brown hair flying around. Pavel realized just then how cold it was.

"Here, I am here!" He shouted, arms waving frantically. He had decided against running towards her, fearing she would react in a negative way.

"Ah, I see!" She yelled back, giggling to herself as she hurried over.

"Güte! You are soaked to the bone, meine Liebe," She murmured, only inches from his face. The rainbow umbrella now towered over both of them, but his little savior was having trouble holding it high enough.

"Here, allow me," He instructed, taking it away from her to hold. Electric, dancing eyes smiled up at his.

"Danke," She began, "My name is Anika. We will discuss who you are when we get back to my home," She told him simply. Chekov didn't reply, too surprised by the young woman's brash ways.

"Ah, wery well zen. Vich way..?" He began, glancing around. Trees covered the dark horizon, and the Russian didn't see even a speckle of civilization. Anika chuckled, linking her warm arm with his.

"Do not worry, meine Liebe, I will not lead you astray!"

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best-est

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

"Ahh, warmth at last! Just look at you! Soaked!" The young woman named Anika clucked, pushing Pavel back onto a long, cozy couch. The Russian teenager glanced around the small but comfortable living space, a roaring fire only a few feet away from his current position.

"I vill be vine, Mizz Ani...ka," Chekov began, words falling thin as his once-unidentified savior stripped off her heavy clothing.

A slender silhouette wrapped in a long-sleeved, black dress emerged, heeled boots kicked off to reveal sheer tights. Pavel watched her move; every time she stretched, even moved too quickly, the dress would lift to show black garter's holding her thigh highs up.

Pavel Chekov swallowed, fidgeting within his seat.

She let out a loud, over-exaggerated sigh, running sun-kissed fingers through hair the lightest shade of chocolate. Silver shined from her ears and wrist; jewelry, Chekov assumed. He also noticed a flash of the chrome color from her neck, the pendant buried within her dress.

"Zank you for letting me in your house, Mizz Anika. My name is Pavel Chekov," He introduced himself in a (hopefully) strong, impressive voice. Thin eyebrows raised, arms crossing.

"Really? Verrückt! You're one the U.S. Enterprise, yes?" She asked, truly intrigued. The young ensign blushed as she bounced onto the couch beside him.

"Yes, it is true! Ah, Mizz Anika, would you mind telling me where we are? and iz that German you keep speaking?" He aksed with his own accent. Anika's face glowed with a crooked grin. Those garters were peeking out at Chekov again and he closed his eyes, telling the dirtier side of him to shut the hell up.

"We are just at the south edge of Hardwood forest, in The Netherlands. On planet Earth," She finished, blinking in thought. Pavel noticed the sweet look on her face and she blushed, though smiling.

" I know some Russian, but not enough to keep up with the famous Pavel Chekov,"

"You know of me?" He questioned in surprise. She giggled, tilted her head, and looked at him with those beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"Oh yes, Ensign Chekov, I know quite a bit about you."

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

I look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love,

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.

"Pavel! Pavel, quit being a baby! Gehen wir!" She exclaimed, cute little face squished in annoyance. Chekov was no fool; he slowed his pace again, lips curling when she reached for his hand to tug on.

"Chekov, you promised to take me out today, quit dawdling!"

"I not dawdling, Anika, I'm juzt taking my time," He protested. She huffed, blowing up into her bangs.

It had been eight days since he had arrived in little Anika's life; one of the best weeks Chekov had ever lived.

Anika was the sweetest, most compassionate girl Pavel Chekov had ever encountered. She listened intently when he spoke, and found his strange accent completely wonderful. When he pronounced words overly-accented she would squeal with joy, pinching his cheeks and cooing over him.

It was fine most of the time, but every once and a while he would be sitting next to her when it happened, resulting in her climbing on top of him in a straddle, oblivious to what her body did to him.

Her touches were casual, light. Her leg would graze his when they sat together, talking, arms linking when they went out for walks. There were other times, however, when her touches were completely deliberate.

Pavel Chekov fascinated Anika; it was not just the way he spoke, it was him in general.

Anika buzzed with questions, deep, enchanting eyes glued to Chekov whenever he spoke. She asked about space, the U.S. Enterprise, his friends, his captain. Where he had went to school, his instructors, his homeland. They both seemed intrigued with one another's captivation. Pavel loved talking about home, though shy when the pretty girl inquired about his family.

She had sat beside him on the couch, nearly in his lap. Anika made him nervous. His arms, wrapped around her very, very lightly, flexed whenever she moved. Her head would tilt when he rambled in Russian, fumbling for the correct English word. Those pretty lips would smile at him, teasing his own. Chekov wished he didn't turn so red when she was near.

He would talk and she would listen, sliding her fingers up and down his arms curiously. Anika loved his soft tendrils of dark-gold curls, causing him to smile in return of her compliments.

"Can I...May I touch them, please?" She eventually queried, shyly gazing up at him. They were inside the Hardwood forrest, surrounded by color-changing trees. Fall, Chekov reasoned, was a wonderful time to visit the Netherlands.

"Yez, if you vant," He replied, just as shy.

Ever since that moment, Anika had not hesitated to sit up and run perfect fingers through his mess of curls.

Chekov tried his hardest not to close his eyes at her touch, but it was so damn hard that he usually just gave in. She'd giggle at him, pleased by the affect.

"Meine liebe," She would begin, comfortable in his lap after he relaxed, "You have such wonderful hair,"

"Ah, Mizz Anika, your hair is much much prettier zan mine," He had murmured back, eyes wavering open. Her own dark orbs widened a few centimeters, flesh warm against Pavel's long fingers.

Fingertips slid up the smooth skin of her neck, tangling themselves in Anika's thick, honey hair. His long appendages moved forward, joined by its companion to cup the girl's little face.

"You, dorogaya moya, are perfection itself."

And as Anika dragged him through the forest, heading towards the small city on the other side, Pavel Chekov grasped reality.

He was completely, obsessively, head-over-heels in love with her.

"Meine liebe, you so slow!" She lamented, cute face feigning anger. Chekov couldn't help but chuckle, watching the silver chain around her neck bounce.

"Vat does 'meine liebe' even mean, and vat iz at the end of zat chain?" He returned, quickening his pace only slightly.

Anika's abrupt stop surprised him, however, and he ran right into her.

She turned slowly, cute in her sailor-like dress. Black and white heels matched the dress, though Chekov didn't understand how she could even stand in them.

"That, meine leibe, is something you will have to figure out on your own," She answered mysteriously. Pavel stared at her. Anika smiled slyly.

"You are very strange, Mizz Anika. And how do you vear zose shoes? So uncomfortable," He mused, changing the subject. His small friend groaned and Pavel grinned, pleased by her reaction.

"Be silent, Pavel, we are here."

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

"Zis...Is my last night with you, pretty Anika," Pavel Chekov murmured, sitting underneath the girl's favorite tree on the brink of HardWood forest. The date they shared yesterday had went well, walking hand-in-hand, sharing food and dreams.

Anika had kissed him good-night, provided the perfect opportunity for Pavel to tell her what he felt, but he of course had chickened out.

He felt her warm hand entwine with his, squeezing gently as her head fell against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," She mumbled back, playing with his fingers. Her sweet voice was endearing, and Chekov turned to speculate her.

"Vhy?"

"Because."

"Because vhy?"

"Because I want you here, with me."

Chekov's heart thumped loudly within his chest.

"But...vhy?"

A gentle sigh left her lips and she turned to him, face a mixture of calm and exasperation.

"Pavel, this is your last night with me. Let's not waste it talking," She bluntly stated. The Russian pinked and she smiled, climbing into his lap. His arm wrapped around her subconsciously, eyes directed to the fingers tugging something out of her shirt.

"A...Key?" His young voice rang out, watching her smile.

"A skeleton key to be exact, meine liebe," She answered, dangling the silver pendant from the chain. Chekov's head tilted and Anika watched him.

"I have set it on a timer. When the timer ends, words will appear across the top. It will tell you what to open. It'll even tell you where to find it," She boasted with a knowing smile. Her liebe's eyebrows furrowed.

"You are...giving zis to me?"

"Mhm," She murmured back, letting the charm drop back against her chest, forehead landing upon his. Chekov closed his eyes, enjoying her scent, her touch, the feel of her skin.

"A...Anika?"

"Yes?" She replied softly, eyes closed. His stayed open, watching her nervously.

"Anika, I...I...,"

"What? You...love me?" She teased dreamily. Those chocolate eyes melted him.

"Yes, yes, that is exactly it. I love you," He breathed against her lips. She giggled, bouncing in his lap.

"Pretty Anika, you are making it very hard to rezist," He commented roughly. She chuckled again, cupping his face in her hands.

"Then don't."

So please don't, please don't, please don't

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

This is., this is, this is our fate

"Ohh, poor Chekov!"

"Hahaha, sorry 'bout that!"

"I can't believe we didn't even notice you were gone!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chekov muttered, waving off their apologies. It had already been a week since the young ensign had returned, and they were still apologizing.

Life had went back to normal, work as strainious as usual, Kirk barking orders in his goofball way.

The only thing missing in Pavel's life was Anika.

They had awoken blissfully, wrapped in each others arms, entangled in the blanket they had once been sitting on.

She wasn't a virgin, but had indeed admitting there had only been one before Chekov. He in turn revealed his innocence, causing little Anika to smile.

"Then you are only mine,"

The key pressed into his chest warmed his skin, hidden under his yellow Star Fleet uniform shirt. Chekov touched it absently, brow furrowing.

"Incoming transmission, Captain,"

"Alright, bring it up."

Why did it feel so warm? Was it revealing the name, the location? How would he-

"Comander Pike?" Kirk's voice cut in. Pavel looked up in surprise, finding the previous Captain's face upon the main screen. He looked expressionless, aside from the very slightest sign of a smirk.

"Captain Kirk, I hope you are doing well."

"Er, yeah," Jim replied off-offhandedly. Spock raised a famous eyebrow and Sulu smirked.

"Uh, what's up?"

"What is 'up' is that a new ensign will be joining you, quite soon."

"Oh?"

As the higher-ups talked, Chekov took the liberty of pulling out Anika's gift.

"Vat?" He mumbled to himself, watching engravings appear. He stood, sneaking away, the heat of the metal growing with each step.

"My heart," He murmured, reading the top of the key. Who's heart? Anika's? What good dd that do if she-"

Before you, Came the next words. Chekov frowned.

"Zis does not make sense. How could it be before me?" He asked indigantly. A light, girlish giggle touched his ears.

"Well, my love, if you looked up long enough you might just realize what it's talking about," Anika Pike teased. Pavel Chekov's great eyes grew even larger, Anika's smile warming his entire heart.

"I don't...I don't underztand. How-?"

"Didn't you think it was a little weird that I knew so much about Starfleet, meine leibe? I was going to join Star Fleet before I even met you, but after our encounter, I asked my uncle, Commander Pike, to enlist me on the U.S. Enterprise." She explained with a sly smile. Chekov gaped.

"Commander Pike iz your...Uncle?"

Yes!" She cheered, jumping into his arms. Anika's gentle smell graced his nose, and Chekov's eyes closed, arms incasing the small figure.

"Soooo, this is the hottie you've been talking about?" A voice suddenly cut in. The couple looked up to find a sly, grinning Captain, arms crossed. Chekov pinked and Anika giggled.

"So then, I take it you have missed me as much as I have missed you?" She teased. Chekov let out a shivery little sigh.

"You have no idea, meine leibe," He teased back, and with one final smile Pavel Chekov claimed Anika's perfect lips.


	19. Kirk

"Bones! How is he?" A panicked Chloe scampered into the Sickbay.

"He'll be fine." He chuckled, and soon an annoyed Captain Kirk came into view with tissues stuffed up his nostrils to stop the bleeding, as well as his arm in a sling.

"Oh good . . . I thought for sure you would be dead." Chloe breathed out with relief, and bit back a feminine chuckle when she got a better look at her Captain.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Kirk questioned sourly, his lip puckered out as he pouted.

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet." She responded, smirking lightly and stepped closer.

"Do you have the gauze I asked for?" Bones inquired, snapping Chloe from her thoughts and stopping her from getting closer to Kirk.

"Oh, I do!" she smiled, handing him a rather large package. She helped Dr. McCoy around the sickbay frequently, as it was her job. She was his assistant and would occasionally take over from time to time when Bones wasn't in. He would usually take breaks, napping an hour away and that would give Chloe the opportunity to take charge.

"What do you need all that for?" Jim asked, and shifted his bum so that it wouldn't become numb from the cold, hard examination table.

"What's more important is that you stop picking fights with people." Bones ignored the question, and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"They asked for it." Jim murmured, looking down to his socks as if they had become rather interesting. However, Chloe soon came into sight and he wondered what she thought of him now. Did she think him weak? In reality, he had fought those punks because they had glued their eyes to Chloe's curves, and that was something Kirk wouldn't stand for. Those curves were for his eyes only, even if Chloe and him weren't an item . . . yet.

"So they literally asked for you to punch them?" Chloe quirked a well-kept brow.

" . . .no." Kirk muttered in reply and sighed deeply as he observed her waves of black that was her hair, and then looked into her soft brown eyes. She certainly was a beauty, and someone that always could make him laugh.

"Then what made you start a fight with them?" she interrogated.

"They . . . never mind." Kirk rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks warm, he couldn't admit to Chloe why he had punched the daylights out of those men. Although it seemed that Kirk had his butt kicked more than them.

"Alright . . . I won't pry, but I'd like to see you not picking fights anymore," She pointed, and quickly pulled her finger back when Kirk playfully went to bite it. "Are you a cannibal now?"

"Only hungry for you." He winked, resulting in Bones to roll his eyes. Chloe felt her heart flutter, but she pushed her emotions back not wanting to get excited. This kind of behavior was to be expected from a man such as Kirk, she shouldn't feel special because of the attention she was getting. Or, had been getting for the past week. She gently furrowed her brows as she searched her thoughts, and remembered Kirk's many attempts at flirting, some more forward than others. Was there a reason for all this attention?

"Don't you ever restrain yourself?" Bones asked, his tone that of exasperation.

"Come on Bones, this is the Captain we're talking about," she began. "Nothing can stop him."

"I can restrain myself." Kirk pouted, not appreciating Chloe's words, although he knew she didn't mean any harm.

"Well then, prove it." Chloe challenged.

"What?" Kirk blinked repeatedly, startled at her words.

"This'll be great." Bones chuckled as he filled out a sheet, and wandered away from the two to continue his work.

"Prove it, don't touch, flirt, or try to get into the pants of a woman for three days." She explained, figuring that three days was punishment enough.

"Three? I can do that." Kirk smirked, his cocky attitude coming into play.

"If you can't, you have to kiss Bones and Spock." She smiled bitterly sweet.

"You want me to what?!" Kirk exclaimed out of sheer terror, startled incredibly by her suggestion.

"Hell no, that womanizer is not touching me." Bones voiced, narrowing his eyes at Chloe as she simply shrugged.

"Fine, just Spock then." She sighed.

"Now that would be funny." Bones smirked, relieved now that he wasn't a part of the bet.

"It would not be funny!" Kirk protested, and glared lightly at Chloe. Her innocent face wasn't to be taken lightly, but oh did he not find her cute right now.

"I think it's fair enough." Chloe reasoned.

"Fine, then what do I get when I win this stupid bet?" Kirk grumbled and crossed his arms, done with his tantrum.

"I don't know, what would you want?" she asked curiously, not exactly sure what would be considered as a prize for Kirk.

"Well . . . a date." He grinned at his idea, and looked at Chloe smugly as her eyes began to expand.

"A date? With who?" she inquired hesitantly. His idea didn't seem so appealing.

"With you of course!" he chimed, rather happy with his decision. This way, he could take her out, talk, kiss, and then she would be his.

"I don't know . . ." she trailed, glancing to Bones who simply lifted a brow.

"You know you're making him kiss hobgoblin, I think this is fair enough." Bones spoke, disappointing Chloe as he didn't have her back.

"Fine." She sighed, rubbed at her forehead.

"It's a bet then!" Kirk agreed excitedly.

"Why does Kirk seem so . . . polite? He hasn't flirted with anyone at all today . . ." Uhura whispered to Chloe. The two were on break, feasting on their lunch to fill their empty stomachs.

"I don't know, maybe he's turned a new leaf?" Chloe suggested, a knowing glint lighting her eyes as she took a bite from her apple.

"I don't think so, this is weird . . . he looks constipated." Uhura pointed out, narrowing her eyes at their Captain.

"Does he really?" Chloe asked enthusiastically, turning to spot Jim professionally speaking with of the crew women.

"Why so excited?" Uhura spoke suspiciously, eyeing Chloe intently and looked for anything that would give away oddities about Kirk.

"Oh, no reason," Chloe relaxed, biting back a chuckle. "Just amused is all."

"Uh-huh, spill it." Uhura replied, having caught on to Chloe's act.

"Spill what? There's no it to spill." Chloe smiled, nervously twisting the stem to her apple.

"What did you do? Why is Kirk acting so weird?" Uhura interrogated, not relenting any time soon as well.

"Fine, we just made a little bet is all." Chloe admitted, pouting as her bet wasn't a secret anymore.

"What kind of bet?" Uhura asked, now concerned about what her friend could have gotten into.

"Oh you know, the one that gets him to kiss your boyfriend if he loses, and win a date with me if he obtains victory. The normal bet." Chloe rambled, fluttering her lashes innocently.

"Kiss Spo-" Uhura's mouth was covered by Chloe's panicked hand and she shushed the dark skinned beauty.

"Nyota! Be quiet, no one can know about this." She hushed, whispering harshly and released Uhura's mouth from her hold.

"Fine, but if he kisses Spock I want it documented." Uhura whispered back, blushing lightly as she would want some blackmail.

"Of course, that would only be logical after all." Chloe lightly mocked Spock's tone, resulting in the two to laugh lightly.

"Day three, only a few more hours until I win." Kirk gloated, smirking to Chloe who didn't look so amused.

"You'll crack, Captain." She sighed, not enjoying his cocky attitude.

"Are you certain about that?" he chuckled. "And call me Jim, we know each other."

"I know, how unfortunate." She teased, and continued working on sorting the medical equipment, attempting to ignore her Captain.

"You know you like me." Kirk sang, swinging his dangling legs as he sat on the same examination from before.

"You can keep dreaming." Chloe playfully sang back, mocking Kirk's tone.

"I always dream." He muttered, a soft pink coloring his cheeks.

"You dream?" she questioned. "Of what?"

"Oh you know . . . I dream about you." He admitted, building his confidence as he noticed her curious gaze.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dreams are those?" she raised her brows, surprised that he would have such dreams.

"Nice ones, usually just us together, cuddling . . . kissing. They're nice." Kirk looked in front of him, a daze hazing his eyes as he remembered some of the dreams he had been having.

"Those seem rather . . . pleasant? Are you sure those aren't nightmares?" Chloe questioned, wondering why he would ever dream about her.

"Far from it." Kirk smirked, and gestured for her to come closer.

"Do I dare?" Chloe smiled, taking a hesitant step.

"Oh, I think so . . ." he replied lightly, and soon caught her hand. He gently tugged her closer until his fingers could comb through her locks, feeling the soft texture of her hair. His bright blue eyes locked with her soft brown ones, holding her gaze until his lips expertly captured hers. It was a blissful kiss, and Kirk eased his lips deeper onto Chloe's as his hand pulled her closer as he now stood. "Your turn."

"For wh-" she didn't have time to finish as she was hoisted up onto the examination table, and her Captain took his spot in-between her tan legs, staying close as he pecked the corner of her mouth.

"Chlo- Jesus Kirk!" Bones covered his face, not enjoying the fact that he walked in on his apprentice and his Captain lip-locking.

"Oh come on Bones, you know you liked watching," Kirk teased, and blinked as he noticed Chloe's mischievous smirk. "What?"

"This means you have to kiss Spock now." She revealed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Wha- shit!" Kirk cursed and grumbled out more as he stepped away from Chloe.

"Have fun lip-locking a Vulcan!" she bid him farewell, but did touch her lips, relishing in the kiss they had shared.

"I expect that examination table to be sterilized." Bones interrupted her thoughts, still not finding the situation funny.  
noyoucan'tdie!notagain!.png


	20. Bones 5

Anne had a problem. It wouldn't seem that much of a problem to others, in fact they would wave it away and tell her to forget about it, or maybe find someone else her own age. To explain, she fancied a man that was slightly older than she was. Being seventeen and liking a man such as Mccoy was a bit of a problem, especially when Uhura continued to "subtly" have Anne like Chekov.

"Anne!"

Speak of the devil. "Hey Pavel."

"Why weren't you on the bridge?" he asked as he stopped in front of the young woman he admired.

"Oh you know . . ." she began, but immediately trailed as a certain man stole her attention. Her mind blanked and she kept her jaw tight to refrain from gaping at him.

"Anne?" Pavel questioned as he noticed that she had lost her senses, and followed her eyes to see what, or rather who she was looking at. A knowing smirk colored his lips when he spotted the doctor trudge down the hall. "Oh, I see now."

"You see what?" Anne snapped back to reality once Bone's cute little butt left her sight and she smiled to Chekov kindly.

"You eyeing up the doctor." He pointed out and gestured around the corner, where Bones had gone. Chekov paused when he noticed Anne's seemingly yellow eyes, with a hint of green eyes expand greatly.

"I wasn't eyeing anyone, nor any medical physician!" she stammered as her cheeks erupted with a rush of warmth, coloring with the romantic color of red, revealing her embarrassment of having been caught.

"You cannot lie to me, Anne." He chuckled, but silenced himself a he corrected his stance when Bones came back around the corner, seeming to search through his mind.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Anne questioned as worry dyed her voice. Bones looked up as her voice rung through his ears as if it was a wind chime; he blinked at the lovely sound and almost lost his thoughts.

"Oh nothing, just looking for a patient." He replied quietly, waving his hand at Anne as he attempted to ignore her eyes. There was such understanding hidden inside those eyes accented with lush black lashes.

"I could help you." She offered as Pavel took this chance to sneak his way out of their conversation, allowing them some alone time. It was obvious that Bones had quite an interest in Anne, and Anne made it excruciatingly obviously that she fancied him.

"You could, but I you don't need to." He replied curtly, attempting to join Pavel in his escape, but was unsuccessful.

"I don't need to, but I want to you know, I would like to help." Anne spoke, capturing Bones as he clenched his jaw, fighting his emotions until a defeated sigh blew past his lips.

"You really want to help?" he questioned.

"Of course."

"You won't get in the way?"

"Nope."

"You'll listen?"

"Yes."

"Alright . . . you can help."

"Who are we looking for anyway?" Anne questioned as they were now half an hour into the man hunt.

"Kirk." Bones answered shortly, scanning the halls and peeking into rooms for that blasted Captain.

"Kirk? Isn't he right there?" she pointed, spotting the man attempting to swoon one of the women from the science department.

"Dammit Jim . . ." he muttered and quickly made a brisk beeline for the Captain. Anne couldn't resist to chuckle as she heard him curse, and found herself thinking fondly of Bones as she had enjoyed the small amount of time she spent with him. They had talked briefly, Bones appeared to be hesitant for the majority of the time and Anne pondered the reason why.

"Hello Anne," Uhura entered the scene and halted her steps as she noticed Bones talking strongly to Kirk, looking rather frustrated. "What's Kirk done now?"

"Oh you know, evade his physical." Anne responded with a sigh.

"Again?" Uhura groaned out and crossed her arms as she shook her head with dismay. "I bet it's because he isn't too fond of Bones with a needle, right?"

"Well, Bones sure seems to like to stab Kirk with those." Anne commented, and the two chuckled lightly.

"He deserves it most of the time," Uhura added, and watched the two for a moment more. "Are you going to help him?"

"I suppose I should go convince Kirk." Anne rubbed at her forehead.

"I'm sure you could do it." Uhura smiled as she admired Anne's black hair, dyed a light near the ends, giving an ombre effect as it darkened a midnight blue at her ends.

"I suppose, I'll see you later then." Anne left Uhura and walked right to Kirk as she grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the sick bay.

"Oh Anne, where're you taking me?" Kirk questioned, a suggestive smirk coloring his plump lips.

"Where do you think, Jim, she's helping me." Bones followed behind, to keep Kirk moving and the Captain was tugged along back to the sick bay for a full physical.

"I will never trust you with a needle." Kirk grumbled as he tugged down his sleeves and hopped off the examination table.

"Oh shut up, stop crying." Bones held back a smirk as he capped off the needle then threw it away as it wasn't sterile any more.

"You did wonderful Kirk." Anne smiled, encouraging Kirk as he stopped and smiled at her.

"Thank you Anne, I think I'd rather have you give me a physical." He winked at her, but the back of his head was slapped.

"Get a hold of yourself man, she's how much younger than you are," Bones scolded, and watched Kirk blink with confusion, and then gaze at Anne with question. "Just go back to your chair."

"So you knew huh?" Anne inquired after Kirk left the room with the look of a lost baby canine.

"Of course I did, I'm a doctor," Bones muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, still fighting with his emotions. "Although sometimes I think that I'm worse that Kirk."

"Worse? How so?" Anne questioned with confusion, she watched Bones with close attention, noticing how he stepped closer. She could feel her heart react to each step as he came closer, until he was just in front of her.

"Even though I know you're age, I still can't seem to deny . . ." he trailed as he bit at his lip, furrowing his brows. The confliction was obvious, and Anne felt anxiousness build in her chest and squeeze her lungs as she also felt anticipation. Hope fluttered her heart as she gently grasped his index and middle fingers, her thumb stroking at his palm.

"What does it matter, we're in space anyway . . ." Anne smiled as she looked up to him, and caught his eyes. She nodded her head as she gave him the reassurance he appeared to need, and a deep sigh left his throat as he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Fuck it." He breathed and grasped Anne by the sides of her face, pulling her close as his lips encountered hers, capturing them. He breathed in deeply as he relished in the feeling of her soft lips, the wrongness of it made his skin tingle, giving it a right feeling as his hands left her face, his thumbs grazing the freckles decorating her skin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you said she was younger," Kirk interrupted just as Bones began to part Anne's lips, and all Kirk got in reply was the middle finger. It was all Kirk needed to see to make him chuckle, but a clipboard was thrown at him when he didn't leave. "Alright! God dammit . . . I'll leave . ." he murmured as he turned away from the doorway to the sickbay and gave one last look at the kissing duo before scrunching his nose. 


	21. Chekov 11

It would have been just like any other day on the Enterprise, but today was just not it. Claudia huffed deeply as she felt the heat; she was working on something Scotty brought for her. It appeared simple enough, and was, it was just the room that wasn't cooperating. Her wavy brown hair felt heavy within its hold as it was pinned back, a few strands were free, but not for long as it would soon cling to her damp skin. Her deep green hazel eyes were set on the work in front of her, but frustration lit a fuse inside them, and she grunted at Scotty.

"Haven't you fixed the temperature control yet?!" she asked over the sounds of the machines working profusely, but efficiently for the Enterprise.

"I'm busy too y'know!" Scotty shouted in reply, sounding miffed, but couldn't resist a curl at the corner of his lip with amusement. It wasn't every day that he saw the princess sound so mean. Actually, it was like this every day at work. At any other place it was as if she were a well-mannered royal, it baffled him endlessly.

"Well hurry up! It's hot!" she bit a scowl and rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead, feeling the slime of her hard work. A deep sigh rounded her lips and filled her cheeks as she finished up, then standing up straight to survey her work to analyze if she truly was finished.

"I know, I make you hot and bothered, don't I?" Scotty joked, and was threatened to be hit with a wrench, but it was all play.

"I'll fix the temperature control since I'm done with my work." Claudia smirked, and Scotty simply rolled his eyes as he was done with being so impressed with her quick work. Although, he would never stop being fascinated with her mind. It was amazing what she could do it with, solving problems in an instant when it came to engineering and mechanics, but mathematics was another story. He chuckled thinking about it, it took her awhile, but she always did get it right anyway.

"Miss Hall, the Captain would like for your assistance on the bridge immediately if you wouldn't mind." Spock appeared suddenly, looking pristine, but polite as he encountered Claudia. His expert eyes trained on her face, noticing the small oil smudges at her cheekbone and forehead. Her clothes were worse for wear, it was obvious what her occupation was what with her pants scuffed with dirt and oil, her shirt wasn't as dirty, but it had a few dirt smudges.

"What does he need?" she questioned lightly, grasping a hand towel to wipe her hands clean of any residue from the machine she had been working on prior.

"His . . . chair is malfunctioning . ." Spock appeared to quote, and tilted his head slightly as a soft wrinkle appeared between his wildly shaped brows. "I hope this isn't a bad time, he specifically called for you to fix the problem."

"It isn't a problem." Claudia set the now stained hand towel back in its place on the work table and approached Spock so that he could show her out. The walk was silent as Claudia took light, graceful steps. She held a soft expression, keeping her eyes polite and welcoming as she walked beside Spock. Claudia recalled the many things she heard from Uhura about this hybrid man, and couldn't help but feel a bit of familiarity. "Uhura likes to talk about you."

"She does?" Spock inquired, barely sending a glance towards Claudia, but he was listening.

"Most certainly, she usually talks about the little things, but on some days . . ." Claudia sighed, remembering the rants from Uhura, and how even with how beautifully dark her skin was, Claudia could still see red on those cheeks.

"It's good for her to have a release, I know . . . that I can be difficult to handle occasionally." Spock admitted, feeling at ease with the conversation, and glanced to Claudia finally as he took in her appearance. It was nice to know that he wouldn't ever be the one to feel the wrath of Uhura when she was angry, and Claudia appeared to have knowledge on how to handle such anger. A hint of a smile painted his lips when they entered the bridge, and his eyes wandered to the topic of the conversation.

"Captain." Claudia greeted politely, and Kirk ceased from pacing in front of his chair, the glare sizzled dead from his eyes and simply glistened when he heard the mechanic.

"Good! You're here!" he gestured to the chair as his hand touched her shoulder to guide her towards the malfunction.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, baffled that she was being herded with such force. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but collected her balance, and her keen eyes observed the chair. "Oh, I see, you broke the transmitter."

"Now I can't make any announcements." Kirk huffed as he rubbed at his forehead with disdain. He always enjoyed hearing himself over the intercom. Chekov peeked over his shoulder as he watched Claudia hunch over, and pull out a screwdriver as she began to work on the arm of the chair.

"This shouldn't take too long." Claudia reassured politely, and smiled to her Captain with respect. Even if he was a bit of a womanizer, he still had a sense of justice and cared for his crew. She had heard about what he had done for the ship when Nero had been around. He certainly was brave- there it is, the wires. Claudia used her expert fingers to moved them around as they weren't connecting well.

Kirk sent a knowing glance over to Chekov, and Chekov flinched as he was caught. He quickly turned back to his panel of buttons, making himself appear busy. However, he couldn't help but turn back to admire Claudia again.

"It should work, would you like to do the honors, Captain?" Claudia smiled graciously as she gestured towards the chair, and stepped backwards. Unknowingly stepping closer to Chekov, he caught a whiff and held back a sigh. Even if he could smell the oil, she still smelled sweet. He apparently had leaned too far, and his chair couldn't compensate any more of his weight, and so he tipped over onto Claudia's feet with embarrassment, shock, and fluster filling his cheeks.

"F-Forgive me." He quickly situated himself up, but a hand offered him assistance. Chekov felt like a burning coal when he was standing, and looked down at her. For the first time he was so close, he noticed her lovely slim feminine curves, and blushed at his sly eyes. However, he did notice how tired she looked, no matter how pretty she was with her brown shoulder length hair that was pinned back and her stunning eyes, she still looked exhausted.

"Are you alright? Does your chair need fixing too?" she inquired, a hint of amusement glittering in her hazel eyes. The green in them was astounding, although.

"U-Uh, no, zere's no need, I vas just clumsy." He admitted bashfully, and a light laugh left his throat to lighten the situation.

"If you say so . . .Chekov." she smiled, and he swore he could feel his insides blooming, but also burning.

"Y-Yes, Claudia." He cleared his throat, and Kirk escorted Claudia out of the room once everything settled. Chekov had waved to the girl that looked over her shoulder, eyeing him intently as she left.

-

Chekov had found Claudia fast asleep had a drawing desk, pencil on the floor. He found that one the hard way. Nearly slipped and cracked his skull on the slick concrete. Chekov approached the sleeping Claudia silently, and eyed the blueprint she had on the technological panel. He couldn't quite make out what she was creating, but it looked complicated and revolutionary. He smiled lightly and directed his smile to her. "It certainly is hot in here . . ."

"Hot?" Claudia lifted her head, and she looked around, suddenly remembering about the temperature control. She was up in minutes, but the quick beating in her heart jolted when she noticed someone else was with her. "Chekov?"

"Sorry!" His r rolled in a way that sent chills down her spine. She breathed as she suddenly felt nervous, unsure of if she looked proper for him. "I just vanted to check on you, you looked so tired earlier, and I can see zat I vas correct."

"Your accent is so peculiar." She stepped closer, quite innocently as she crossed her arms, suddenly analyzing him. Chekov felt on the spot and cleared his throat.

"Vell yes, I am Russian." He answered shakily, nervously avoiding eye contact as she stood a ruler length away.

"Chekov, mind helping me with something?" Claudia inquired, gesturing her thumb behind her towards the temperature controls with a smile. She felt at ease with Chekov, she had spoken to him a handle of times before, and each time his adorable nature appealed to her. He was so warm compared to the cold metal she always had to associate with. It was a good break.

"Anyzing!" Chekov answered, a bit too enthusiastically. It made Claudia chuckle femininely, and him shrink with embarrassment.

"Just help me hold this open so that I can move a few wires around, please."

It should have only taken minutes, but nervous hands couldn't grasp small wires, and tired arms were growing wary of the weight. A moment later it was done, and Chekov felt satisfied that he felt needed, and smiled happily, more like grinned at everything.

"Happy?" Claudia questioned, amused.

"Quite."

"I guess I owe you now."

"No need, Anyzing to help." He nodded righteously. A sudden peck on the cheek stopped him though, and Claudia wandered out to go to bed, feeling the edge of sleep creeping, but the victory of her gift for Chekov kept her awake for a few more minutes. Chekov stood there in the now cooling room, but he still felt the heat. 


	22. Chekov 12

Danni was supervising some of the patients in the medical bay, Captain Kirk had ordered her that Bones had been in need of some volunteers, but when she came in to help, she got the opposite.

"I don't need any help, who are you." Dr. McCoy, or formally known as Bones, grumbled out his question.

"Well, Captain Kirk said-" Danni, began but had been interrupted.

"Who cares about what he said, what are you doing here." He furthered his interrogation with steady eyes.

"Kirk told me you needed assistance . . ." Danni murmured as her shyness made her take a few steps back. This man was intimidating, but itched her need to do something exciting.

"He said that?" Bones quirked a brow at the girl, eyeing her downcast hazel eyes, and when she would look up at him, he noticed the hidden spots of colored gold in her eyes. Her hair was rather interesting, a soft color of brown with vibrant golden streaks.

"Yes." She nodded her head as she noticed his expression soften, and looked more analytical.

"Well I guess you could do, I just need for you to clean some of the supplies. It's not much, but it will get you started," Bones instructed, and watched her stand there gazing up at him longer than needed. "Get to work!"

"Y-Yes!" Danni snapped out of her thoughts and hurried into the medical bay. She looked around patiently for the supplies until she wandered back to Bones.

"What do you want?" He asked with an annoyed tone lacing into his voice.

"Uh . . . where exactly are the supplies kept?"

"You're going to be more trouble than I thought."

Danni had been assisting Bones in the medical bay for a couple weeks now, and a certain Pavel Chekov has been around lately because of little things like cuts and bruises.

"Look. Kid, you don't need to keep coming here for such minor injuries. I mean, Jesus Christ," Bones rubbed at his forehead. "It's just a paper cut!"

"But it might get infected if I don't get it properly cleaned, sir." A familiar beautiful Russian accent snuck its way into Danni's ears, and she turned her head to spot those curls.

"I don't have time for stuff like this, dammit!" Bones continued to rant, and Danni quickly patted his arm to get his attention. "What- oh, Danni. Is there something you need?"

"I could take him off your hands if you'd like." Danni offered and politely smiled to the young Chekov. There weren't too far in age, but she was a bit older than he was, so it was cute to see how innocent he appeared.

"Would you?" Bones suddenly grinned, relieved that he had taken Danni in. Even with most of the trouble she's caused, it was times like these that he felt blessed to have her.

"Of course, come with me Mr. Chekov." Danni waved for him to follow her, and Chekov had to collect his wits as he stared at whom he wanted to speak with for a week now. It was one of the reasons he came into the sick bay recently.

"Y-Yes!" he piped and quickly followed Danni to an examination table where she gestured for him to sit. He let out a shaky breath as he lifted himself up onto his new seat and shyly smiled at Danni. She was always so kind and he enjoyed her light humor.

"So what battle wound do you have for me today?" she questioned as she looked him over, and Chekov sat up more straight as he noticed her eyes were on him. He suddenly felt insecure about his looks as her eyes scanned every part of his body, and he folded his hands onto his lap.

"A paper cut on my finger." He informed and held out the index finger to his left hand to show the irritated line on his skin where paper had sliced.

"Oh heavens no, I will be sure to treat it right away!" Danni chuckled lightly and got out a cotton ball along with some hydrogen peroxide to rub away any bacteria that could be on the wound. She gently grasped his hand with her own delicately, and smiled at him gently. "This might sting, but you look strong enough to me to handle it."

"S-Strong?" The way his tongue rolled that 'r' sent chills down Danni's spine and she gently dabbed the cotton ball onto his finger. She glanced to his expression to look for any signs of pain, no matter how little it might be. A sigh of relief slipped past Chekov's lips as he felt the gentle sting, and watched Danni clean his finger thoroughly. It was nice to see her care for something so little.

"It should be clean now," She spoke off-handedly and threw away the cotton ball into the trash then went for a band-aid. "This should protect the wound from any bacteria coming back in, if you have any problems or need another band-aid just come to me."

"I can do zat." Chekov smiled brightly as he felt capable of doing something so simple.

"Awesome. I want to save you from Bones yelling at you each time you come in, I think it's his time of month." Danni whispered to Chekov as she glanced to the busy doctor. A soft chuckle left her lips and Chekov couldn't help but join in as he could only more than agree with that notion.

"V-Vell, I should be getting back to ze Keptin." Chekov sighed as he felt his heart lowering into his stomach. Such disappointment was something he always felt when he had to leave Danni, even after today. He finally got to talk to her, and was elated to see how well they got along. Another sigh went past his lips as he hopped off the examination table.

"Oh!" Danni lightly grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "One more thing before you leave, it's to ensure that it heals quickly." She smiled and slipped her hand down his arm to grasp his hand, cradling it with both of her own. Her lips gently kissed the bandaged finger and Chekov felt his cheeks erupt with warmth. He could feel his finger tingle at the attention and the feeling rattled up his arm, passing through his throat and jabbed his heart. It kick-started his heart into hyper-drive as he stood there feeling her soft hands hold his own.

"Y-You didn't have to do zat . . ." he stammered out and felt his cheeks flush more as he witnessed her smile.

"I know, but I wanted to." Danni hesitantly let go of his hand and allowed him to leave.

"Alright you two, stop flirting. Danni has work to do, lover boy." Bones ushered Chekov out, and the young Russian seemed to struggle against his grip.

"O-One more thing!" he exclaimed and Bones roughly sighed as he let him go. Chekov scampered back to Danni, whom looked curious as to what he needed yet. Her questions were answered when his lips gave a shy peck to her cheek, and she was left stammering and blushing. "Zat's so you vait for me."

"Alright, no cheesy crap. Let's go." Bones dragged away a smiling Chekov who waved happily at Danni now that he was forced to leave.

"I-I'll be waiting!" she waved back and stood there lightly touching her cheek, feeling it tingle, remembering the touch of his lips. It made her smile, wondering what other little injury Chekov would come up with next as an excuse to visit again. 


	23. Khan

Danni had only recently heard of their new prisoner from Scotty. She had been working with the machines when he decided to come around to fill her in on the gossip happening at the bridge. The curious girl that she was, she decided to take a look at the prisoner, it was a shame that she couldn't get a name out of Scotty though.

"Danni!"

"Oh, Captain." She greeted when he came into view, and smiled when he stopped in front of her.

"Everyone seems to be busy at the moment, so I was wondering if you could watch our prisoner guy for us?" he asked, glittering his eyes with hope as he truly wanted her to say yes. Kirk was busy with other, more important things and even if he wanted to be the one keeping an eye on John Harrison, he didn't have the time. So Danni was his last resort.

"I suppose I could, I don't see why not." She smiled to her captain as she watched his face brighten.

"Awesome, you know where he is?" Kirk gestured his thumb behind him as he gave her a questioning look, his blue eyes twinkling with relief.

"Of course! It would be a shame if I didn't know the ship." Danni replied, teasing Kirk as she walked past him. She sighed as she had an excuse to see the prisoner now, and felt anxious. Danni gripped at her uniform with anticipation when she walked through the automatic sliding doors and peeked around the room with curious eyes. She stepped inside after surveying the area and spotted the prisoner with her hazel eyes, spotted with the color gold.

"The captain won't be watching me today?" his deep voice melted into her ears like warm, smooth chocolate. She felt a shiver down her spine as she stepped closer to him, noticing his tall height and bright glass eyes. They were magical in a way, a mix between aqua, jade, gray, and hints of yellow. His eyes captured her in a net of multiple colors, and she stepped closer, eyeing his slicked back dark hair, it made his fair skin stand out.

"He's busy, I suppose." Danni sighed and pushed her hair back comfortably; she eyed him curiously and wondered about his name.

"I would like to have the knowledge of the name of my babysitter." Khan smoothly requested, eyeing her hair as he noticed the soft color of brown making the vibrant gold color streaks stand out.

"Danni, and what's your name?" she inquired, quirking her brow with question.

"John Harrison." He replied, speaking a false name truthfully. Khan narrowed his eyes at her; she was lightly toned, slim for her tall height. Somewhere around five feet eight inches, he supposed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Harrison." Danni spoke in greeting.

"I suppose I could say the same, not many have been . . . pleasant towards me." Khan sighed, his eyes trailing away from Danni momentarily. He was curious about this young woman, and pondered why she was kind towards him, especially taking the time to make conversation.

"Well I don't exactly blame them. You were the cause of an explosion, killing many.." Danni carelessly replied, almost finding it bizarre how this man could commit such a crime. No matter how dangerous he was, she couldn't resist speaking to him.

_

"I don't know if I want you talking to him," Kirk furrowed his brows as he rubbed his forehead, tending to the headache that began to form. "Can't you just watch him? Silently?"

"I could try. He's the chatter box." Danni muttered, gaining an inquisitive brow from Spock. However, she ignored it and walked to find John Harrison again. It had been a month since she first had been asked to watch this man, and sighed to herself as she remembered the many conversations they had, it most likely wasn't the best idea to occur, but he just got things out of her.

"Danni, come to watch me again?" he asked, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Khan eyed her as she walked in silently, her eyes staying on him. He felt so in the open being imprisoned the way he was, and shuttered, as it was unfortunate that he couldn't reach out to her. Dear Danni had become something interesting to Khan, someone that he had come to fancy, and it was a bother that he couldn't get to her.

"Yeah, it seems I've been appointed your babysitter for a while." She lightly chuckled and stood in front of the man that had caught her attention with a simple glance.

"I don't mind that." Khan muttered, looking to the glass prison, cursing it. He wished to touch her exotic hair; his fingers itched to smooth over her enticing curves.

"So McCoy needs another sample of your blood . . ." Danni began. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, as long as the Captain isn't doing it . . . he seems to have quite a violent side." Khan watched a circle appear, allowing him access to slip his arm through. He did so, and felt her soft hand gently grasp his forearm then take the syringe to poke it through his skin.

"He's only violent around you." Danni commented as she focused on the thick red liquid entering the small capsule. She sighed gently as she felt exhausted, sleep had been escaping her recently and she couldn't ever figure out the reason.

"He possibly can't stand that a beautiful woman stays to talk to me, instead of him . . ." he suggested, eyeing the soft shade of purple under her eyes. "Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Hm? Not exactly . . ." she murmured as she found herself pulling out the syringe, but never letting go of his arm. He was well built, and so warm, despite the chill that went down her spine. She flinched when she felt him move to grasp her hand, and looked up simply to be captured by his eyes.

"Is there a reason?" he questioned, gazing at her as his thumb stroked the top of her palm. "Do certain dreams escape you? Thoughts fill you?"

"I-I-"

"Is there a man that you can't get out of your pretty, little, head," he spoke as he gripped her arm now, pulling her closer to the glass that separated them. Danni felt panic, anxiety, but also temptation.

"You." She finally spoke, her breath finding their way back to her lungs. Danni couldn't realize it until now, but this man has encompassed her entire being, plaguing her mind of him, kidnapping her dreams to fill her mind of who she knew as John Harrison.

"Have I been troubling you?" The corner of his mouth twitched, amused that he had an effect on her. This would be used to his advantage.

"In some ways . . . I would like sleep." She sighed, finding that she couldn't raise her voice to more than a whisper.

"Then let me out." He breathed to her, staring into her eyes intently as he felt his aching heart become soothed.

"Danni-" Kirk interrupted himself as he watched Danni release John's arm and quirked a brow as he noticed the circle come to a close, completely imprisoning John Harrison once more.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, standing stiffly as her heart continued to attack her ribs.

"We're going to let him out now." Kirk sighed, pushing his hair back as he felt his instincts telling him otherwise.

"We are?" Danni asked her voice lightening as she shyly glanced to the man. This man had gone through much turmoil, and she felt more sympathy for him than the rage Kirk felt for John.

"What brought this, Captain?" Khan quirked an inquisitive brow and a smug smirk painted onto his lips as he looked at the miffed Captain.

"Shut up, just let him out." Kirk grumbled, leaving the room immediately to refrain from punching John repeatedly again.

"You heard the Captain, you must follow orders." Khan snapped Danni back to reality and she scampered to the controls to punch in a code, and then waited for John to step out now that he technically was on parole. Danni breathed in sharply when she felt him near, it was different from the cold glass; she found that he was warm.

"John?" she questioned, and blinked rapidly when she felt his fingers slip through her hair.

"My name is Khan . . ." he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the shell as his fingers continued to play with her hair. Khan needed to feel, he needed to touch now that he was free from his prison. Danni had never felt attention like this, nor did she think she ever wanted it to stop.


	24. Kirk 2

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." Kate pestered Kirk for the second time today; she had overheard Uhura and Kirk speaking about something that appeared serious. Kate noticed her Captain's expression and felt the curiosity bubble up inside her and she smoothed down her blue uniform as she felt a need to know what information could have been exchanged between the two. She had encountered Kirk about this earlier, and his reaction had simply fed her curiosity.

He was stammering, and kept turning away from her as if blocking her. His crossed arms were a sign that he meant to keep his words a secret, and she certainly meant to find out what was going on. He would usually be excited to tell her something, as they had been friends after all the arguing when her father brought him home one day. Through all the arguing, they had gotten closer. The day she fell in love? Well that was the day he taught her how to fly a small ship, and she would never forget that day.

"I told you Kate, I'm not telling you." Kirk sighed as he wandered down the hall, heading for The Bridge.

"Why is that?" she inquired. "Nothing ever stopped you from telling me anything before."

"I know, but- don't you have something sciency to do?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway to face Kate and spot the curiosity swirling around in her large brown eyes. They showed such trust and welcoming whenever he saw here. He smiled to himself as his eyes began to wander, eyeing her dark brown locks with interested. He wondered what those layers would feel like against his fingers, and looked to her face, traveling to her neck as he admired her fair skin. It looked so soft. Kirk cleared his throat as he found himself checking out Kate for the millionth time today, and turned away to continue his walk.

"I always have something 'sciency' to do, but you always seem to keep me from my job." Kate chuckled lightly, and quickened her pace to fall into step with him.

"You ask for it." Kirk muttered, remembering how concentrated she would look when working. He couldn't help but distract her from her work.

"I do not!" Kate smiled, and slapped his arm in protest.

"Sure you don't." he continued, and looked ahead to spot a few familiar faces.

"Can't you just give me something?" she sighed, growing tired of asking him the same question repeatedly.

"How about a hug?" he suggested, grinning smugly as he opened his arms, welcoming her in for one.

"How about no? Give me some information, anything." Kate corrected, and waved her hand at him to dismiss the suggestion. There was no way that she could hug her Captain, it would be inappropriate. Any other time she wouldn't have hesitated, but now wasn't the time.

"Alright fine, be that way . . ." Kirk pouted at her, his lips becoming irresistible with their sorrowful pucker. "I just simply had some questions to ask Uhura."

"Trying to ask her out again?" she asked, feeling her gut churn coldly.

"No!" Kirk blurted and rested his hands on her shoulders to get her to listen. "I just, I needed to ask her some things about this girl . . ." he murmured, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"Who is 'this girl'?" she questioned, feeling her heart crawling its way into her throat as she felt the disappointment fill her eyes.

"Well uh . . .that girl is . . ." Kirk bit his lip nervously, and watched her eyes watch him. He wanted to tell her, but the nervousness was muting him.

"Captain." Spock interrupted the conversation, and Kirk slipped his hands way from Kate's shoulders.

"What is it?" Kirk asked, wondering what he could need at a time like this. Of course Spock couldn't see that he was having a moment with Kate, and of course he would interrupt it.

"We need you on The Bridge, we're ready for flight." Spock informed professionally, and solemnly.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Kirk had turned away to face Kate, but Spock's voice was still there, and he scowled.

"Not in a minute, now, Captain." Spock furthered, and stepped closer to Kirk to give him the point. Kirk groaned and looked to Kate.

"I'll talk to you about this another time." He told her, and walked away with Spock as Kate was left there with a pout. She was quite close to finding out about who Kirk could be fancying, and bit her lip as she hoped to what high power was out there that it was her.

"Oh, Kate!" Chekhov smiled when he spotted his friend and stopped beside her to notice her conflicted expression. "Is somezing ze matter?"

"Oh, Chekhov!" she smiled in greeting. "Well uh, do you know who Kirk could like?"

"Most certainly!" he grinned, and blinked as he realized what Kate was up to, this wasn't good. "Why?"

"Could you tell me?"

"I could . . ."

"Well?"

"I vant to . . ."

"Then tell me."

"Haven't you noticed how ze Keptin looks at you?"

"Me?"

"Yes." Chekov nodded his head, hoping that she would figure it out more than him telling her. He most certainly didn't want to get in trouble with his Captain.

"Well, he looks at me like any other person." She shrugged. Kate hadn't thought about it before, but did notice how much he paid attention to her when they talked, although that was to be expected. They were friends, after all.

"You must be blind . . ." Chekov sighed, and noticed her confused expression. "I suppose I should tell you, he likes you."

"What?" Kate felt as if she had been trampled by a billion bulls, or caught in a supernova when the information slipped from Chekov's lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! I notice many things, and he's completely obvious!" he grinned, quite content that Kate knew about his Captain's emotions towards her.

"I need to talk with him." She muttered, and sprinted away to find Kirk.

After being forced to sit own during take-off, Kate finally decided to make her move and confront Kirk about her conversation with Chekov.

"Jim." Kate greeted, and noticed his curious eyes as he turned his seat towards her.

"Kate." He mocked her tone, and wondered what she could be up to, even Uhura kept an eye on them from over her shoulder. A knowing smirk colored her lips as she went back to work.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Aren't we talking now?" he sassed, and earned narrowed eyes from Kate. "Alright, why no- hey!" he had been dragged away out of The Bridge and followed Kate as she tugged him along.

"Now listen." She sighed.

"This isn't about before is it?" he asked, feeling his nerves kick him in the rear again.

"Actually, it is." She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer as a knowing look sparkled in her eyes.

"And?" he breathed, feeling a smirk pull at his lips as his hands expertly found her waist.

"There are no secrets here." She turned his face so that his cheek was kissed, and made her escape, walking down the hall.

"That's it?" Kirk asked exasperated.

"What? Did you expect anything else?" she teased, and laughed when Kirk decided to run after her. 


	25. Chekov 13

_Character: Pavel Chekov_

 _Fandom: Star Trek: 2009, 2013_

 _OC: Isabella Hadley, gray eyes, red hair, eager to please_

 _Inspiration: Pavel is frustrated so he decides to do something about it :)_

Isabella is just settling down for the night when she hears the telltale beep of her door. She's got a good feeling she knows who it is, given the fact that the evening shift just ended. She is right. When she calls, "Come in," the door slides open and reveals Pavel. He takes one look at her, short nightgown and all, and blushes. She finds it endearing that he still gets nervous about seeing her like this.

"You look stressed," she says idly, putting her book down and stretching her legs out in front of her. She notices how his gaze lingers on those legs for half a second before he turns toward her and crawls onto the bed. She laughs when he sighs out noisily and collapses into her arms. "It's been a long day! Nobody takes me seriously even now - the _keptin_ still calls me 'kid' and laughs when I can't pronounce things in perfect Standard - " he quiets only when he feels Isabella's fingers gently thread through his hair. The relaxing sensation makes him nuzzle his face against her neck and hold her tighter.

The calm breaks when Isabella chuckles and mutters, "Well you _are_ a kid, Pavel. Compared to the senior crew." She knows it probably isn't the right thing to say but can't help it, and her heart bursts in excitement when he raises his eyes to hers and glowers. "I'm older than _you,"_ he says, all petulant, and she bites back a grin.

"That's true," she says quietly. Her hands run down his shoulders, over his chest. He looks down at her, wondering at the sudden eagerness of her touch, the way his own body reacts to her hands. When he feels her peeling back his shirt and slinking her fingers against his bare skin, Pavel shivers and clenches his fists into the sheets. She's gonna play dirty and he's ready for it. The anticipation invigorates him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks even though he knows full well. The edge of his mouth is tilted upward and she wants to kiss his smile off, imprint it against her own mouth. She makes a soft noise and raises herself up into a sitting position. The way his body careens directly in front of her has her very much wanting more of him.

His shirt comes off. She casually murmurs, mouth centimeters from his, "I'm seducing you. Is it working?" She runs her hands down his chest again and traces the hem of his pants. Then she slowly, reverently reaches down to cup the growing erection between his legs and gently squeezes it. He watches closely and can't stop the shiver from ripping through him.

"Yes," he whispers honestly, though it doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure it out. His entire body it reacting to her. He suddenly feels alive and mature and not like a kid at all. When his lips drop to hers, when Isabella moans and shivers into him, Pavel feels like a man. "It's working…" he groans, pressing closer, closer to her. His hands can't stop moving, can't stop shifting over that silky nightdress which feels amazing against her skin.

He stuffs his hands into it, drags it up her back. His lips move deeply against her, tongue clashing out and tasting her, teeth drawing her lip into his mouth and sucking. She is putty in his hands and he loves it, craves the way she whimpers and clutches at him. His fingers sidle over her spine, reach around to her front, slide up her sides, thumb over her breasts. Then the silk is being forced over her head, tossed away, and Pavel is shoving her down onto her back and kissing her harder, deeper, moving his body against hers.

"Pavel…" she moans. She feels beautiful beneath his touch. Like a woman instead of a girl. And she knows that it will only get brighter, hotter, this feeling of power. She clutches at his hair and he drops kisses down her body, licks over her hipbone, hooks his fingers into her underwear and eases them down over her thighs, knees, calves. Then he kisses up those calves, knees, thighs, and even though she sort of expects it, sort of knows where he's going with all this, Isabella is not at all ready when his tongue dips against her clit.

"Oh God!" she cries, fisting her hands in the sheets. Her hips tilt toward his face and he chuckles, pins her hips down, and traces circles into her thighs. His tongue is doing things to her Isabella has only dreamt of and the new experience of his touch has her blushing and moaning. She feels his tongue jerk into her and clenches her eyes shut, arches her back, lets out a breathless whimper that makes Pavel incredibly aroused.

All he wants to do is crawl back up her body and fuck her senseless but he keeps at it for a few more minutes, dragging his tongue against her, into her, until she's gasping and on the verge of an orgasm. Then he lifts his head, grins boyishly, and sits back.

"You liked that?" he asks. He knows she had but still can't help the trickle of hesitation. It's the first time he's done anything like that to her and doesn't know if he'd done it right. But when she nods, opens her eyes to look at him like she's just experienced the best sensation in the entire galaxy, his worries turn to dust and fly away.

"Mm…" Isabella moans in lea of a 'yes'. He smiles and starts undoing his pants, and she watches him all the while until he is as naked as her and equally aroused. When he goes to nestle between her legs, she slides a hand up to his shoulder and brings him down to kiss him. She can taste herself on his tongue and though it should disgust her, it only makes Isabella even more aroused. She moans and breathes, "I really want you Pavel…" And her words make him shiver and nod. Because the feeling is perfectly mutual.

He lines himself up, rubs his tip against her soaking folds, and when he starts to ease his cock into her, Isabella gasps and arches her back. It doesn't really hurt but there is a certain amount of discomfort coupled with the intense pleasure of being one with him. When he's fully sheathed inside her, she sinks down against the sheets and reaches for him. He takes it as a sign that she's ready and doesn't hesitate when he drags his cock out of her and slams it back in.

The cry that bursts from her mouth sets him on fire. Pavel's pace is quick and defiant, like he's trying to shake all his frustrations out. He hovers above her and watches her react to his thrusts, feels her legs clench around his waist. She is already so wet from his previous ministrations that making love to her tonight is a breeze. And Pavel doesn't feel reserved about being rough because she is molten heat beneath him and moans in pleasure every time he forces his cock deeper, with more of those bruising thrusts.

"P-Pavel! Y-you're gonna make…make me come!" Her back tips into a beautiful arch and her hips push against his and she clenches around his shaft tight. It feels good to thrust into her when she's that tight. He moans and goes faster, craving every push and pull, loving the way it makes him feel like he's about to burst. It really isn't any surprise that he does, moments later, as he watches an orgasm tear through Isabella. As he feels her tighten even more against him and forces his release.

He lets out a strangled sort of moan that reverberates all throughout his body and kisses her. It starts fast but morphs into a slow, deep kiss as his thrusts become sporadic. And all Isabella can do is lay there and kiss him back, too tired to move. Pavel sighs out in satiation and slowly pulls out of her, reaches for the light, and nestles down against her gasping body. The full feeling that only comes from making love to someone dear to you hits him hard and makes him pull Isabella close. She quietly curls into his arms and kisses his cheek. Then whispers, "Will you be here in the morning?"

"Mmm…my shift starts at 0700. I'll try not to wake you," he murmurs, threading his fingers into her hair. And he feels very much like a man now. A man who is full of the world, who has seen all there is to see and felt all there is to feel. A man who is ready to pack his things and maybe even turn to experience new worlds. And as he drifts off to sleep, Pavel's got a pretty good idea as to which new world he'd like to see first.


End file.
